Digimon World Dusk
by YAJJ
Summary: When a Tamer for Night Crow is left by herself, with only her digimon to guide her, how will she fare? Once she learns who caused all of her problems, can she defeat them when they're the rival team, Light Fang? Can she do it when her own brother is there
1. Prologue

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Prologue

Written by: DigiDestined of Balance (and my Digi-friends, of course. I can't forget them.) :-)

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the game Digimon World Dusk. Well, technically, I do own Digimon World Dusk. I bought it on Amazon. Yeah.

------------------------

Grace Matsuki was busy preparing her backpack for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was her thirteenth birthday, and everyone knows that when someone turns thirteen, they are allowed to pick out their first digimon.

Grace had been waiting for this for years. She happily thought about the digimon she would pick. 'Um, a Lunamon! Yeah, they are so cute, and so powerful! If I get one of those it'll put Night Crow in power! Mine will be so quick; Light Fang won't have time to react before they are defeated! I'm going to make my dad proud with Lunamon!'

She picked up her teddy bear, and looked at it lovingly. "I've had you since I was a baby. I don't know if I should take you, Teddy." She said. She drew in a quick breath, and laid it down her pillow. She covered it with a red and blue hand-made quilt.

She kept it with either her, or her teddy bear; because it is the only thing she had left to remember her mother. Her mother had died from lung cancer on Grace's tenth birthday, and her mother had made this for her on her ninth birthday. Nice tenth birthday gift. And she hardly new her mother.

Someone walked into her room, and she turned around to see her father.

"Hey, honey," he said. "Are you ready to get your first digimon?"

Grace nodded.

Her father looked around her room, and saw Teddy underneath her mother's handmade quilt. "Thinking about your mom?"

Grace almost started to cry, but bit it back, and nodded again.

Her father picked up her quilt, folded it, and laid it down with the stuff she was going to put in her backpack. He picked up Teddy and put it on the same pile. "You should take those two. If you don't, you won't have anything to remind you of your mother."

Grace thought about this, and nodded. "Unless I meet a Terriermon, Lopmon, or Renamon!" she added quickly.

Her mother's favorite choice of a digimon was either Terriermon or Lopmon, or a Renamon, because that had been her partner. Mostly Renamon.

Mr. Matsuki nodded, laughing a little.

Grace heard a scream, not like a frustrated scream, or a _help-I'm-going-to-get-kidnapped _scream. More of a scream for someone. "Daddy, it's time fow my stowy!"

It was her four-year-old sister Joanna trying to say: Daddy, it's time for my story.

"I gotta go. See you in the morning honey." Mr. Matsuki kissed his daughter on the forehead.

When he walked out, she changed into her pajamas, grabbed Teddy, and climbed into bed. She pushed a button on a remote attached to her bedside table. The lights shut off, and she fell asleep.

--New time--

_Beep, beep, beep! _

Grace's alarm went off at 6 o' clock in the morning. She jumped out of bed, and got dressed quickly. She grabbed Teddy and stuffed it into her backpack, zipping it shut. She slung it onto her back. She squealed with glee, and ran upstairs.

Just as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she was toppled over by something holding her in a vice grip.

It was Joanna, singing her version of 'Happy Birthday.'

Grace thought it was hilarious but cute.

"Happy biwfday to you! Happy biwfday to you! Happy biwfday deaw Gwace! Happy biwfday to you!" Since she was still only four years old, she still couldn't say her r's or l's right. She still held Grace in a vice grip.

"Gwace, Daddy had to go to wowk weawy eawy today, so he towd me to sing my bestest. He says he wishes you a happy biwfday, but wants you and me to come down to his wowk station today so you can pick out youw fiwst digimon!"

Grace hugged her right back. "Okay, but why are you coming?"

Joanna looked at her sheepishly. "Daddy says I stiw can't stay home by mysewf just yet." She let go, but quickly grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the door. "So, what do you pwan on getting? How about a Gaomon or a Gabumon, or a Gobuwimon! No, not a Gobuwimon. They'we ugwy. You'we not going to get one, awe ya?"

Grace thought about this as they entered Dark Gate. They walked past the Dark Terminal portal as she answered.

"Naw, not if you don't like 'em."

Joanna breathed a sigh of relief. She started to skip to the Dark Office, with Grace a few feet behind.

KingChessmon nodded to them in greeting as they entered the Union Room.

The two were very well known in Darkmoon City. They stepped onto the portal, and allowed it to take them to see their father.

"Happy birthday, Grace! I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I was busy." Mr. Matsuki's digimon, Gallantmon, flew over and landed by his partner. "Yes, we are both very sorry young miss."

Grace couldn't help but giggle a little.

Gallantmon had always been kind hearted, especially to her and her sister, and always treated everyone as if they were his own son or daughter. "It's okay, I understand perfectly."

Gallantmon breathed a sigh of relief, but stood still.

Mr. Matsuki led the way to the edge of the room. He grabbed something on the floor and opened a trap door. There were stairs that spiraled down about ten feet.

When Grace reached the bottom, she saw a fake outdoor area. It had real earth and plants, and it was where the digimon could play. She watched as a rookie Betamon rushed by her. It stopped, turned toward her, waved a flipper, and ran off again. Its chaser was a little Biyomon. The pink bird flew past her, spun around, waved and went back to chasing the Betamon.

'Hm, energetic digimon. They would be perfect. Oh wait, I'm getting a Lunamon, remember?' She asked herself. She stretched and yawned, it seems she didn't get enough sleep the night before.

Her father whistled, and all the rookie digimon stopped what they were doing, and rushed over. "Today my daughter has turned thirteen years old. You all know what that means!" he said.

All the digimon started to jump up and down, chanting, "She gets to pick out a new digimon!" They all rushed excitedly over to her, wrapping around her legs.

When Grace looked out of the huge mass of digimon, she saw her sister had fallen over. She was laughing so hard she was splitting her sides. "Is this what they always do?" Grace asked her father.

"Yep, that's how I met Guilmon. He almost killed me. Well it wasn't necessarily like this, but you know what I mean!" Mr. Matsuki laughed whole-heartedly.

Off in the distance about ten feet away from her father, but at least twenty feet back, she saw a brown little bunny digimon. The tips of its ears and around its neck were pink. It was a lop eared digimon. It was a Lopmon. It looked up at her, let out a fake smile, and sighed. It looked down at the ground again and walked off.

She looked back at the huge mass of digimon.

Three of them seemed to be pushing to get closer. The three were a Lunamon, a Gaomon, and a Solarmon. 'Great! It's a Lunamon, just who I was looking for.' She bent over a little, and scooped the little digimon into her arms.

The Lunamon cheered happily, while the others moaned.

"Is the Lunamon the one you want? Okay, if you are sure."

The digimon all turned back and went to what they were doing. The Gaomon and Solarmon looked at her, as if saying "Why not us?"

Lunamon turned toward her friends and looked at them sympathetically. They just turned and ran off behind a box.

Grace's father happened to have a big job. He was the chief tamer of Darkmoon City. "Hey, its okay. If you want you can pick two more you can." He said.

"What, no really I'm fine with Lunamon!" Grace answered.

She didn't want it to be unfair to the other Tamers.

"No, no, no, I insist! A select few get to do that as it is. I selected you, now please do it."

Grace held up her hands in submission. She thought about the digimon she saw. "Um, I'll take Gaomon and Solarmon." She said at the same time she thought it.

Her father called out to the two digimon, who came rushing back. He knelt down, and whispered to them. Every time he said something, their eyes brightened happily. Then he stood up, and the two rushed over to her and hugged her.

She put Lunamon down, who was chirping happily because her friends would be able to travel with her.

Lunamon hopped around her friends and they all couldn't help but jump up and down as best as they could.

Grace's father walked over to her, and handed her a tamer home card, a digivice, and a medal to prove that she was a tamer.

She took it and hugged her father gratefully. Her three digimon followed her as they walked out of the trap door, and into the light.

The three covered their eyes, and walked toward the portal to Dark Office.

Joanna followed right behind them. "I'm coming too!" she yelled as her older sister turned around.

She rushed forward, and squeezed in between Grace's body and arm. She wrapped her arm around Grace's waist, and they walked off together. When they got to their house, Grace showed Lunamon, Gaomon, and Solarmon around. She introduced them to her sister, who was petting them frequently. She then went to the Dark Market, and bought her tamer home. The five of them explored the tamer home, and Joanna stayed there the first night.

--Over the years--

Over the three years that followed, Lunamon watched as Solarmon digivolved into Clockmon and Gaomon digivolved into Gaogamon then MachGaogamon, while she still stayed at the rookie level.

Grace went on quests and adventures to various different places, leveling up her digimon. Then not only was she known for being the chief's daughter, but for being a really powerful and compassionate Tamer.

Eventually, MachGaogamon was on Ultimate level 35 and Clockmon was on Champion level 30, while Lunamon stayed at rookie level 20. She felt heartbroken.

Then, in the third year that followed, something terrible happened.

Grace's house set fire at one 'o clock in the morning. Her father was killed, and her sister was severely injured. MachGaogamon took her to the hospital in Dark Square.

The next chief was Julia, whose own digimon was ChaosGallantmon.

Gallantmon was so heartbroken, that he degenerated all the way back to a Guilmon, and ran off.

Grace wasn't sure what happened to him, but was pretty sure that he is now a wild digimon.

A few times she would go out to look for him, a few times she would see him. A few times she would actually find him to invite him back. Each time, he got away. Sometimes MachGaogamon would chase him, he almost caught him once.

He still got away.

------------------------------

Yes! Another story! I'm on a roll! I don't even remember how I came up with this. Does anyone know? Okay, it was from playing the game Digimon World Dusk. (Awesom game, by the way! Love it!) Please don't forget to _R&R_, also know as read and review!

**By the way.** This is an older work, so the writing's slightly different than normal. Please like my story. I like it when people like my story! OK.

Sayonara. (Guess what. That's Japanese!)

Ja ne! :-)


	2. THriller Ruins

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 1: Thriller Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or the game Digimon World Dusk. I didn't make it.

-----------------------

Grace was sixteen years old, and trying to earn the trust of Chief Julia.

Her digimon were MachGaogamon, Clockmon, and Lunamon. They were training in Thriller Ruins for the tournament the next day.

"We must defeat Light Fang! Get back at them for what they did to us last time!" Chief Julia called out.

"Night Crow, Night Crow, Night Crow!" ChaosGallantmon started chanting.

Julia smiled at her digimons determination.

"Break into groups of three and train like never before!"

Grace and her friends Newton and Dorothy broke into a group and traveled deeper into the Thriller Ruins.

Ponch, Gutts, and Barone trailed after them, but didn't go as far.

Grace faced off against Newton in a practice battle.

"Flamedramon, realize!" Newton said.

A 6 or 7-foot red and blue digimon appeared from Newton's digivice. It had long claws, a horn protruding out of its head, and its joints, other than the knees and elbows, were covered in flame-colored armor.

"Lunamon, MachGaogamon, Clockmon realize!" Grace said, calling forth all of her digimon.

Lunamon jumped forward, desperate to prove herself to her tamer. "**Luna Claw**!" she yelled. Her claws suddenly filled with dark energy, and she ran up, and pounced on Flamedramon. She dug her claws deep into the digimons abdomen.

Flamedramon smacked her on the head, and sent her flying.

"**Time Buster**!" Clockmon yelled out. He jumped in front of Lunamon, and punched Flamedramon right where Lunamon had dug her nails.

Flamedramon flew back a few feet, and skidded. "Oh yeah, is that how its gonna be? Then hold on tight, because here comes my signature move, **Fire Rocket**!" Flamedramon surrounded itself with fire, and charged at Clockmon, who cringed.

He was hit hard, and would have tripped over Lunamon if she hadn't moved.

"I can't watch anymore of this, they're being beaten by one armor level Flamedramon." MachGaogamon said.

He jumped into the fray, and used his own primary attack. "**Gaoga Tornado**!" All of a sudden, the whole fighting area filled with a giant tornado. It amazingly past right over Lunamon and Clockmon, and headed straight for Flamedramon. It swept it up and sent it flying.

When it landed, Flamedramon fainted.

"Now, that's how you get things done." MachGaogamon said calmly.

Lunamon felt disappointed, not that they had won, but that she had practically been knocked out in the first turn. She knew she should have used her Demi Dart attack because she wouldn't have had to get close to Flamedramon, thus she would have been fighting longer.

Grace rushed out to her digimon. "Good job! You guys have grown so much since I met you."

Lunamon felt even worse when her tamer said that. She hadn't grown all that much, only twenty levels.

A lot of digimon go that far.

When Grace saw Lunamon, she comforted her by saying, "Hey, you know you helped a lot. If you hadn't used your super-powerful Luna Claw, then Clockmon's attack wouldn't have hurt enough to cause Flamedramon to attack you two. If Flamedramon hadn't attacked, then we would still be fighting because MachGaogamon wouldn't have come in."

She winked at Flamedramon and MachGaogamon, who were both up and standing by each other. The two had been good friends when they were rookies, and there was no need for that to change. "That was a good move, I didn't know you knew Fire Rocket." MachGaogamon complimented.

"Yup, I learned it when I digivolved. The amazing part is your Gaoga Tornado. I almost lost my lunch just staring at it, and I haven't had lunch!"

The two laughed a little.

All of a sudden, three Vilemon came up and attacked.

"Grace, go tell Chief Julia. We can handle this!" Dorothy said.

"Garudamon, realize!" A bird with giant feet appeared. It had a red mask, and what looked like a bird feather on top. It has hands that are kind of shaped like bird feet, and regal wings.

Grace ran off before the two attacked the Vilemon. She continued running, and almost tripped over a Pagumon. It was a purple in-training digimon, with ear type thing that can puff out and enable the digimon to float, or transform into a fist.

It started to cry, only to be hushed by a Tsukaimon.

It was a bluish flying guinea pig. It had bat-like ears that it uses for wings. The Tsukaimon rushed out of the cave that it was living in, and brought the little one back in.

"Help!" Grace heard someone call.

"That sounds like Ponch." Lunamon said, looking at her tamer.

"You're right. Come on."

MachGaogamon scooped up his tamer and her digimon, and ran to where the screaming was coming from. It only took about ten seconds, and when they arrived, they saw Ponch, Gutts, and Barone surrounded by three Vilemon.

"Grace, you're here! Could you please help us?"

MachGaogamon put down his team members and got into a fighting stance.

Lunamon also got into a stance, and formed three darts made of darkness, the start of her move Demi Dart.

Clockmon got into a fighting stance, and prepared his Time Buster.

"**Demi Dart**!" Lunamon called. She blew her hardest around the shadow darts and sent them flying toward the Vilemon. One each hit the Vilemon and they lost half of their HP.

"Not very powerful digimon. Oh well, **Time Buster**!" Clockmon said. He punched one of the Vilemon, this time being careful not to jump in front of Lunamon. He took out one of the Vilemon, and Lunamon smiled proudly because her Demi Dart attack helped.

"Alright, time to finish these guys off. **Sharp Claw**!" MachGaogamon called. He raked his claws down the last two Vilemon and they fainted.

Lunamon felt her power increase as she went up a level.

"That was amazing! How did you do that?" Barone exclaimed.

Gutts gaped at her, but Ponch still held onto his pride. "We could've done that." He said. "In fact, I could have done that by myself." He stared at Grace, and her digimon glared back at him.

"Oh, yeah Ponch, than why didn't you? You were just saved, be grateful." Barone said.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Grace."

"I'm going to go tell Chief Julia what happened." Grace said.

Ponch, Gutts, and Barone nodded to her approvingly. This time she walked the short distance to Chief Julia, with her digimon walking behind.

Once she arrived, she saw Chief Julia taking care of the last of her own group of attacking Vilemon.

"So you do know?" Grace asked. "That depends, know what?" Julia said as she jumped down from the ledge she was on.

"The attack of the Vilemon." She answered.

"Yup, ChaosGallantmon and I were just attacked as well. How did your group fair?" Grace thought about this for a moment.

"In the training or the Vilemon?"

ChaosGallantmon answered for his tamer. "Both how were you, Newton, and Dorothy?"

Lunamon looked up at the chief, and answered. "We fought Newton. _I_ lost, but the other two won. Then three Vilemon attacked us. Dorothy told us to come tell you, so we don't know how Flamedramon and Garudamon did. Then we had to rescue Ponch, Gutts, and Barone. The Vilemon were super easy. My Demi Darts took out half of there HP each! Then Clockmon took out one Vilemon with his Time Buster attack, and MachGaogamon took out the last two with his Sharp Claw attack! It was so cool!" Her eyes had widened the whole time she was talking.

"Way to hang onto your pride." Clockmon whispered to Grace.

Grace nodded, giggling lightly. "She never has been very good at that. I just hope she digivolves soon."

Lunamon started to beam as Julia looked at her proudly.

"Well, the Vilemon fight must have made her feel good. She hasn't digivolved yet, has she?" Julia asked.

Grace shook her head.

"Well then, since you have trained enough from the Vilemon, you should go back to your tamer home and rest up."

Grace nodded, and she walked out of the Thriller Ruins. As she traveled back to the city in MachGaogamon's hands, she thanked her digimon for helping her out. "Now remember, tomorrow we are going to be in the tournament. Can I count on you to beat out the competition?" she asked.

Lunamon jumped to her feet. "Of coarse you can! We'll do what we did with the Vilemon, teamwork!"

MachGaogamon sprang over hills and river, arriving at his destination. He put down his teammates and they walked over to the tamer home.

Once she told her digimon to stay at the tamer home, she went and bought supplies for the next day. When she walked home, her backpack full of stuff, she dropped it on the floor next to Phascomon, her guide digimon.

"Welcome back Laura. Lunamon told me about your adventure! Congrats on beating Newton, but that really isn't that hard, not with your super powerful digimon." He said.

Grace ruffled the fur on his head like he was a little kid. "Thanks Phascomon. I'm going to be in the tournament tomorrow, so I had to stock up on a lot of items. Good night Phascomon, see you in the morning." She said.

"Good night Grace."

Grace climbed into bed after she got her pajamas on, and fell asleep.

----------------------

Yeah! Chappie one! Yeah! Sorry. Sugar rush. Mountain dew rocks! okay bye! By the by, come back once I updated. I'm a digital-people person. Only on teh internet. (I'm people phobic. Did you know that there's really such thing as being afraid of people? It's called Anthropophobia. That's fun to say! Hly crap! Anthropophobia! New favorite word! Yeah!) Um... anyway. Back to beeswax, or bees guts (as my sister says it). Please R&R! Ja ne! :-)


	3. The Tournament

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 2: The Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I want to, but, alas, I don't.

--------------------------------

Grace woke up bright and early in the morning. She still knew she was late. She had to be at the Battle Arena by seven. It was already six thirty, and she wouldn't make it there in time. She quickly got dressed, woke up her digimon, and said goodbye to Phascomon, running out the door.

"Maybe you should have gotten to bed earlier." Lunamon said while they were running.

"I would have loved to, but I was kinda busy taking care of the Vilemon. And I still have to meet Joanna today. Oh man, were never going to make it!" Grace cursed under her breath.

"Yeah we are, yeah we are, and we're almost to Dark Terminal. The portal is only a few feet away. Then we only have to hop on the tram, and we will make it. I promise." MachGaogamon said encouragingly.

When they arrived at the portal, the tram had just left.

Grace grumbled in frustration.

"We're still going to make it! I'll run on the tracks, we'll make it!" MachGaogamon said. He scooped up his tamer and her digimon, and held tight to them. He then hopped on top of the tracks. At one point he tripped and almost lost Clockmon, but was able to scoop him up at the last minute.

Finally they ended up in front of the tram, and the driver fainted when he thought they would crash.

A little ladybug-type digimon took over. It had a red carapace and black spikes all over. It eyes were big and green, and it had six arms. The Tentomon grabbed the steering wheel, and opened its carapace. It started to beat its thin wings to cool off its tamer.

MachGaogamon pounded ahead of the tram further until they reached the loading and unloading dock. MachGaogamon put down his tamer, who rushed to the reception counter.

"You've arrived just in time. I hope you do well in the tournament." A lion-type digimon said. It had a mane and a muzzle like a lion, and gold fur covered its body. It wore pants, and had a sword at its side. It stood on two legs like a human, but had paws like a lion. The Leomon ushered them into the next room.

Newton rushed up to them and pulled her forward. "You're late! How can you be late! We have to show Light Fang who is boss! Oh my gosh how can... you're not really going to be using Lunamon in the tourney, are you?" he asked when he saw Lunamon next to Grace.

"So what if she is?" Lunamon yelled at him. She was deeply offended by this comment, and her claws started to glow with darkness. She was going to use her Luna Claw on Newton.

Grace stepped in front of her before she could attack Newton. "It doesn't matter who I'm using in the tournament to you. Lunamon just so happens to be _very _strong, _especially _when she knows it's important to me, or if someone is in trouble."

Newton was staring from Lunamon to Grace repeatedly. "But this is _Light Fang_. You have to have _strong_ digimon to defeat Light Fang!" He exclaimed.

Grace's hands folded into fists, and she slowly moved out of the way of Lunamon. "If you don't shut up right now, I'll allow Lunamon to use Luna Claw on you. And who are you to be talking? I beat your armor level Flamedramon. Lunamon helped a lot. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to my battle right now." With that Grace walked off to the battle arena. She walked into the Night Crow waiting room with Newton right behind her.

Chief Julia turned around to see her coming. "So Grace, are you ready? You won the B tournament last week, and this week we are going to be pitting the A tournament winner against the B tournament winner."

Grace nodded.

"If you are ready, then go step on the portal over there." Julia told her.

Grace walked over to the portal, and stepped on it. The portal took her to the arena and bleachers.

The bleachers were filled with people. Newton, Dorothy, Gutts, Ponch, Barone, Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon, Garudamon, and Flamedramon were there. There were also some people that Grace didn't know personally. They were Light Fang, there yellow uniforms shined up to show the pride they were sure they would get. Next to Chief Julia sat Chief Glare and his digimon, Ophanimon.

Then the referee started to talk. "Alright. Now we will be facing the group A winner against the group B winner. Grace verses Koh."

Koh ripped out his digivice.

"Hey, let's make this a fair battle. Garurumon, Kabuterimon, realize!"

Grace smiled and allowed her battle senses to roar through her body. "Alright, I'll do that. Lunamon, Clockmon, MachGaogamon realize!" she yelled.

"So we are starting out with a Garurumon and a Kabuterimon verses a Lunamon, Clockmon, and a MachGaogamon. I can understand using a champion or two in the tournament, but a rookie! She must be crazy! Gee, I wonder who's going down first!" the referee remarked.

Everyone in Light Fang but Koh laughed at this, because Koh had used his Gabumon, the digimon that digivolves into Garurumon, just last week.

'I'll show you who's going to be the first one down!' Grace thought, brushing her lavender hair out of her eyes. "Lunamon, let's show them some power! Give them something to be scared of!" she yelled angrily, which caught Koh by surprise.

Lunamon wasn't about to use Luna Claw unless she had to. Instead, she prepared a few Demi Darts faster than a Tentomon beats its wings. "**Demi Dart**!" She blew on them, and each pierced her opponents.

The two champions winced in pain.

"**Time Buster**!" Clockmon yelled, he threw a punch at Garurumon, whom of which didn't dodge out of the way quick enough.

The Time Buster caught it on the side of the head.

Grace looked up at MachGaogamon, who had hardly moved from his position a little in front of her.

"**Howling Blaster**!" Garurumon called out. It opened its mouth and shot a blast. The blast looked like a sideways tornado. It struck Lunamon hard, and sent her flying back.

"What did I tell you folks?" The referee yelled.

Grace wanted to kill him right then and there.

The dust hadn't blown away from the skimming Lunamon, and when it did, she didn't move.

"Lets go Koh!" Light Fang called.

Grace was the only one who noticed her claws were glowing with darkness, and two darts had formed in front of her. Grace simply smiled.

"**Luna Dart**!" Lunamon called. She had combined her two moves to create a new one. She jumped up and practically flew towards Kabuterimon. The Darts attached to her claws to make them extra menacing.

This movement caught Kabuterimon by surprise. It couldn't move fast enough.

Lunamon's lethal claws dug right into Kabuterimons chest, and she was careful not to leave herself open for attack. She unhooked her dart-claws, and fell, with Clockmon catching her before she hit the ground.

The injured digimon fainted, and was retracting back into the digivice.

"Whoa, have you ever seen anything like that? The Lunamon seems to be good at tricking her opponents. We have underestimated her!" The referee shouted.

Grace's heart filled with pride. Two of her own rookie digimons attacks alone had taken out a champion level digimon!

"Alright MachGaogamon, why don't you put that Garurumon out of its misery."

MachGaogamon jumped into the fray and he shook the floor when he landed. "**Gaoga Tornado**!" He jumped up and started spinning. The arena was filled with a big tornado. It swept up the poor wolf digimon before it could run, and sent it through the roof.

"Koh's digimon are all down for the count! Grace wins!"

Night Crow was cheering like there was no tomorrow.

Lunamon stood up and held her chin high proudly.

Grace ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Good job, Lunamon! That was amazing." She said.

Lunamon hugged her back, and said, "Yep well, I'm amazing that way!"

Grace looked up to the other two and thanked them as well. "You were all so amazing. I don't know what I would do without you." All of her digimon blushed severely.

Koh walked over to her, and held out his hand. "That was amazing! I didn't think anyone could do that!" he said.

Grace shook his hand. "I didn't know that she could do that either. I'm so proud of her." Grace heard someone calling her, and she turned to see Chief Julia. "I've got to go. See you later." She ran over to her chief, who patted her on the back.

"You took care of him like he was nothing!" ChaosGallantmon said.

Grace blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

"Hey, Grace, I bet we could still have time to go see Joanna." Clockmon reminded her.

Grace brightened up even more, if it was possible, at this thought.

"Go ahead, I know you miss your little sister. You deserve it." Chief Julia said.

"Thanks, I wonder if she saw me." She said. They ran over to the unloading and loading area. The bus wasn't even there yet.

MachGaogamon scooped them up, and ran on the tracks much more careful. He arrived at the Dark Terminal in ten minutes flat.

-------------------------------------------

There you go, chapter three. Hey, can you guys please review? I mean, it's written in the same way as The Kid was written, but The Kid has 15 reviews! And can you please reiew If I Could Oly Not Remember? Oh please, I worked really hard on it, and it's actually kinda sad. But please for the love of God, just review! Anyway... Maskmon says hi! And now he says bye. I figured I'd let you know, if someone doesn't review soon, Maskmon will come and eat you alive, after he digivolved to Kinzokudramon. I hope you liked your life, because you won't have it anymore! Um... Ja ne? Please review? Ja ne! :-)


	4. Visiting Little Joanna

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 3: Visiting Little Joanna

Discalimer: I don't own digimon, or the game Digimon World Dusk.

--------------------------------

Grace had been walking for about twenty minutes when she arrived in Dark Square.

MachGaogamon had offered to take her there in his hands, but she declined. She said she would rather just walk there. She arrived at the hospital and asked for her sister's room.

"Room number two hundred and twenty. Visiting hours will be over in about forty minutes. You will need to be out by then. But, it's just for a lunch break." The secretary said.

Grace nodded, and walked to the elevator. She had to put all of her digimon except Lunamon into her digivice. She went to floor two, and went over twenty rooms.

Joanna had been fast asleep, but right as the door was opened, she woke up. Her room looked like any old hospital room. It was covered in white. "Hi, Grace." She croaked. She was seven years old and could say all of her letters now.

Lunamon jumped on to her bed, and hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked.

"Just fine. Except for the fact that I'm going to get fat and lazy if I stay here too much longer! I never get to go out of bed. Only to use the bathroom. I hope I can come home soon. Can I come live with you?" she asked.

"Well, I'd have to move some things around and get another bed, but of course you can!"

Suddenly they heard someone come in.

"Not anytime soon she won't."

Grace whipped around to come face to face with a nurse. "No, I-I didn't mean right away. I meant when she was better." Grace stammered. This nurse had caught her by surprise.

The nurse laughed, and walked over, laying her hand on Joanna's forehead. "Of course you did. Don't worry; she'll be able to come home in about two months. It's getting near noon, and visiting hours will be over soon, you should go home." The nurse said.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Clockmon walked over to Joanna, who hugged him. He picked her up in his arms, and she held him in a vise grip.

"Remember not to choke him Joanna. A dead Clockmon won't help me much." Grace said.

Clockmon laid her back down in her bed, and she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Hey, guess what Grace! I saw you! You were way good in that tournament! I mean, you were like 'take that' and he was like 'oh yeah'…" Joanna continued talking about the tournament, and Grace blushed deeply.

She hugged her little sister, and told her she had to leave.

"Bye Grace. See ya tomorrow." Joanna curled up under her covers, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep as Grace gently closed the door.

She exited the hospital, and said good-bye to the secretary, who she knew very well since she came every day. When she exited, she allowed a MachGaogamon to come out.

"Man, I hate being cramped in that little thing!" he said.

"Yeah, I know. But you're too big to bring in the hospital."

The little group left Dark Square, and right as they did, a purple ball of energy with eyes and a mouth came out of Dark Terminal.

-------------------------------

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. Cliffie. Seriously people, just R&R. My story doesn't suck. Even a reminder, or telling me I spelled something wrong would do! Ja ne! :-)


	5. The Dark Matter

_**Digimon World Dusk**_

Chapter 4: The Dark Matter

Special thanks to: Nobody just yet! Seriously, 100 people, four chapters (that really aren't that bad, are they?) and a bunch o' time spent on typing, and not even one review. Please, can you people be the nice people that I know you are and _please_ review? Leave me with just _one_ review, and not even per reader! Just please!

Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the game Digimon World Dusk, which BTW totally rocks! Woohoo!

-------------------------------------

"Hey, you won't be able to come through there! It is an unbreakable barrier!" said KnightChessmon White.

The energy ball cackled and released energy to flood the city.

All the digimon were suddenly turned to there in-training level.

The barrier was left open enough for it to get in.

Grace's digimon had been converted as well. Clockmon and MachGaogamon were now digieggs. She picked up her digieggs, handed one to Lunamon, and ran like the wind to Chief Julia. She burst into the Union Room. "Chief Julia, did you see what happened?" she said.

Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon were both delirious, but luckily, they cleared up in a second. "What did you say, Grace?" she asked.

"I said, did you see what happened? Two of my digimon have been turned to digieggs." She showed her the two digieggs.

Chief Julia studied them carefully.

Just as Grace lifted her blue egg a little, a silver light flushed out of it.

Once the light subsided, in Grace's hands was a black ball with yellow eyes and round ears on top of its head. "Hi, Grace, remember me? I remember you really well! I'm Botamon! I don't think you've ever seen me like this, but now you have."

Grace gave the hopping Botamon a confused stare.

"Come on! Lets go fight! I need to fight so I can digivolve. I bet you didn't know I digivolve at level two right now, did ya? Ha, I knew it!" Botamon said when Grace shook her head. "I know more than you do! I know more than you do!" Botamon hopped out of Grace's arms and landed in front of Lunamon, who stared at him, and took a step back. "Hey, Lunamon remember me? I wonder what made me go all of the way back down to Fresh form." Botamon looked around, and finally noticed the orange and yellow egg with gear shapes on it in Lunamon's hands. "Where's Clockmon? Shouldn't he be here too? Did he go for a walk? Don't worry Grace; I'll go find him! Or maybe he's in the egg! He didn't hatch yet, did he?" he asked. He smiled and bounced up and down happily. "Yeah, I'm older, I'm older, I'm older! I get to boss him around. Well, Clockmon, I think it's about time you hatched."

Grace bent over and picked up the bouncing digimon. "And I think it's about time you left Lunamon alone. You're talking to an egg."

Botamon blushed embarrassingly and settled down. "How come Lunamon didn't turn into a digiegg like we did?" He said, referring to him and Clockmon.

Grace shrugged, and looked toward the chief. "I don't know, maybe because she was already a rookie."

"Grace, I need you to investigate the only digiarea that was left open. Go to the Sunken Tunnel and figure out the cause of this!"

Suddenly, Gutts, Ponch, and Barone raced up to the chief. "Can we go too?" Gutts asked. He really wanted to go on this mission. "Yes, may we?" Barone asked in her usual quiet voice.

"No, you may not. We need people here to help restore the city. You will stay." Julia answered.

Gutts got really mad. "I don't care what you say, I'll go without your permission!" Gutts rushed out, with Ponch and Barone right behind.

"Alright, Grace. Now I need you to find those three _and _find out the source of the degenerating." Grace saluted her superior, and turned with Botamon in her arms.

Lunamon was still carrying the digiegg.

-------------------------

Okay, bad ending to not the greatest chapter in the world. That's okay though. Like I ranted up top. Please R&R! Ja ne! :-)


	6. Sunken Tunnel

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 5: Sunken Tunnel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything represented in this story except some of the digimon-personalities and Joanna.

---------------------------------

Grace was standing inside the Sunken Tunnel.

"Ew, there's a bunch of slime everywhere! The sooner we finish with this, the better." Lunamon said, shaking her hand disgustedly.

Botamon wasn't paying attention to the slime. He was making up words that rhymed with 'slime', 'bunch', and 'better'. "Slime, rhyme, chime, time, mime, pime, oh, wait, pime's not a word! Ha, ha!"

They walked forward a little bit, and then they were attacked by a ball with a raccoon tail, a silver metal mask, two horns that are attached to its mask, a white belly, two holes for the eyes in the mask, and blue and black on the back and sides.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

"It's so cute!" Lunamon exclaimed.

Grace whipped out her digivice, which had a scanner. "Kapurimon. Attribute: Data. Type: Machine. Attacks: Frothy Spit, and Howling Hertz." It said.

"Hey, you trespassed on my territory! Unless you want a world of hurt then I would recommend leaving right away!" The Kapurimon said.

Lunamon shook her head and jumped in front of Grace still holding the digiegg.

Botamon also jumped out of her arms and landed next to Lunamon.

"Botamon, you're too young!" Grace called.

"Yes, but I have to prove myself to you." Botamon called back.

Grace blinked in surprise, but immediately called out to him. "But you did when you were Gaomon, Gaogamon, and MachGaogamon."

Botamon sighed, and turned toward her. "Yeah, but I have to prove myself _now_." He said.

Grace wished he wasn't so stubborn, but went with it.

"Bubble Blow!" he called. A giant bubble suddenly formed a little bit under the eyes, where the mouth would be.

The attack floated over to Kapurimon, and trapped the little digimon. It bounced up and down trying to break the bubble. It's horn hit the top of the bubble, bursting it. Kapurimon landed with a hard thud. It charged at Lunamon. "Howling Hertz!" Its horn smacked the digiegg, cracking it, and sending Lunamon falling into the water below, still holding the digiegg.

She made sure that the crack was up out of the water, and tried to stay afloat by kicking her feet.

Grace glared at Kapurimon, and turned to Botamon. "I need you to take out this little weasel while I save Lunamon and the digiegg!"

Botamon squeaked happily and engaged in one-on-one combat.

Grace dove into the water, and grabbed the almost drowning Lunamon. She put the digiegg in her backpack, and hooked Lunamon to her back. She swam to shore, and rested. She cradled her digimon, and watched Botamon hopping toward her.

He was starting to glow!

Grace had been through this enough times to know what this was. Digivolution!

"Hey Grace, guess what. Once you left, everything went uphill for me. I use one attack, and the thing is begging me to stop. _What?!_ What's happening to me?" he asked as he noticed his body was glowing. What came out surprised him, Grace, and Lunamon. It had a long blue and white tail, and no legs or arms. He had cat ears, and a lot of ruffled white and blue fur. He had green eyes and an 'M' on his forehead. "Whoa, I look cute and fluffy!"

Lunamon giggled at this remark, causing Botamon, now a Wanyamon, to growl at her.

Grace rolled her eyes. 'Yin and yang, my gosh.' She thought. That was exactly what the two reminded her of at the moment. 'Either that or cats and dogs.'Grace dried herself off with a towel from her backpack. She beckoned Lunamon over, and dried her off as well. "We're going to be more prepared next time, 'kay?" Her digimon nodded, and Wanyamon started to bounce to the next corner, spying around it.

There was nothing there.

Wanyamon sighed happily, and went back to join his tamer and friends. "There is nothing around that corner." He said, flicking his tail toward the corner he had visited a moment ago.

"Good, now lets go find everyone." Grace said.

Wanyamon smiled, and Lunamon grabbed the digiegg from the backpack.

A little bit further in to the Sunken Tunnel, they spotted Barone, crying. She was kneeling down, and her face was buried in her hands.

Grace ran over to her, and rested her hand on her back. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"My friends left me here to fend for myself!" Barone answered.

"Don't worry, we'll go find them." Wanyamon said bravely.

"Yeah, we were told to find you three anyway. Why don't you just wait at the entrance." Grace said.

Barone nodded, and ran off.

The three watched her go, and walked on. They met a Betamon that looked fierce. Even more fierce than Kapurimon.

"Alright, lets show it what a digimon is all about."

Wanyamon jumped out of Laura's arms. He growled, and immediately shot off his first attack. "Smiley Fang!" He bounced up and bit it on the front flipper. He actually threw it towards Lunamon, who used Demi Dart to stop it from getting any closer.

The Betamon fainted before it was able to attack.

Wanyamon bounced up and down happily. "Yeah, I'm close I'm close I'm close!" he exclaimed.

"Close to what? Digivolving?"

Wanyamon tilted himself forward and backwards, to show nodding. He has no body so it would be hard to actually nod.

As he, Lunamon, and his Tamer continued along, he just bounced everywhere he went. He smiled as they defeated a Hagurumon; he felt the power rushing into him. "Finally!" he exclaimed excitedly. He felt a familiar glow around his body as he grew. He got legs and arms and a real body. He was a blue dog that stood on two legs. On his front paws were boxing gloves. He had a headband tied around his head. It was red and flowed out behind him a little bit. He had claws on his back paws. His tail curled up behind him. "Yes, this feels much better!" he stated.

Grace rubbed her hand along Gaomon's head.

He smiled and looked up at her. "When do you think Clockmon will hatch?" he asked.

Grace looked over at the digiegg that Lunamon was holding. She shrugged. "I don't know. Here Lunamon, let me hold the egg. It is mine, after all. I should be taking care of it." She said.

Lunamon handed her the egg. "Alright, maybe you should try to rub it gently. Make it warmer."

Grace smiled and started to rub it. "Good idea, Lunamon."

Suddenly, the egg started to glow.

Grace covered her eyes with one hand. She uncovered her eyes, and instead of the egg, Solarmon was there.

"Hey, what happened, I'm a little messed up right now." He said.

"Solarmon!" she said. She hugged the little clock digimon.

"Something attacked Darkmoon City and you and Gaomon turned to digieggs." Lunamon explained.

"Doesn't make much sense to me, but, whatever!" Solarmon said. "What are we doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Ponch and Gutts ran off, and we get to go find them." Gaomon said.

Solarmon hopped out of Grace's arms and started down the hall. "Well come on! I can sense the mechanical energy coming from their digivices." He said.

Grace shrugged and followed her digimon. After a few minutes they came to a clearing. The clearing had three things in it. Two of them were Ponch and Gutts! The other was a Raremon.

"Alright, you guys. Get ready to fight!" Grace exclaimed.

Gaomon, Lunamon, and Solarmon jumped in front of Grace.

"Gao Rush!"

"Demi Dart!"

"Shine Ball!"

Gaomon started to punch Raremon really fast.

Lunamon blew three darts at Raremon.

Solarmon chucked a ball of light energy at Raremon.

It was struck, almost defeated, and growled. It threw its Breath of Decay attack from its mouth at Lunamon. It hit her, knocking her backwards.

Grace helped her sit up.

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon started to spin around and struck Raremon really hard, actually defeating it.

Lunamon felt her power increase. Only one more level and she would digivolve. She stood up, and so did Grace.

"We could have done that easily!" Gutts yelled. He ran out of the Sunken Tunnel.

"He's a bit emotional. Thanks for saving us again Laura." Ponch said, and ran after his friend.

Grace walked out to her other two digimon. "Let's get going." She said.

"Yes please!" Lunamon exclaimed from behind her.

"It's too bad we didn't find out what had caused the source of the degeneration." Grace said.

"Well, we got one task done." Lunamon reassured her.

Grace walked to the portal out of Sunken Tunnel, stepped on it, and it carried her back to Dark Terminal.

------------------------

Ending of chapter 6! Yeah! Please review! Ja ne! :-)


	7. The Lopmon Assignment

_**Digimon World Dusk**_

Chapter 6: The Lopmon Assignment

A/N: Seriously people. Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

---------------------------

Grace walked back to Darkmoon city, her digimon following close behind.

The second she arrived at the Union Room entrance in a few minutes and stepped onto the portal.

It transported her and her digimon into the Union Room, where Chief Julia was patiently waiting. "Grace, was your mission successful?" she asked.

Grace saluted to Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon and nodded. "Yes, or part of it, anyway. I was unable to find the source of the degeneration. But Barone, Ponch, and Gutts were retrieved."

Chief Julia nodded appreciatively.

"Good. Here's a little present. I'll send it to your Tamer Home right now. Phascomon should get it. Now Grace, I know you're tired, but I have a special mission for you to do. Lopmon." She directed.

A Lopmon came out from behind ChaosGallantmon. Its head was hung so that it stared at the ground.

Chief Julia gently petted its head. "Grace I need you to keep an eye on Lopmon. I think she has been communicating with our enemy." She explained.

Grace looked down to the little rabbit digimon. "But Chief Julia, the Tamer Code says that Light Fang and Night Crow are supposed to be _friendly_ rivals. We're not supposed to fight, at least not like we do."

Chief Julia nodded in understanding. "I didn't actually mean it like that. I just get worried about her. I want to know that she is safe. Where ever she goes I need you to go. You can do it quietly, but she'll still know that you are there."

Grace nodded, and saluted. "Yes ma'am. I'll make sure that she doesn't get into trouble." She said.

"Good. She'll have to stay with you, but she won't be treated as your digimon. She's the Union team's."

Grace nodded. "If that's all you need, then I'll be going." She said. She picked up Lopmon, who squirmed a little.

"Yep, take good care of her."

Grace nodded and glanced over to ChaosGallantmon.

The digimon was standing erect, in the same spot and position as Gallantmon had once stood next to his Tamer.

She gathered tears in her eyes, but shook her head, clearing her eyes.

"Grace, I want you to remember one more thing. I know that you think of your father often, but we aren't him and Gallantmon. Remember that we aren't the same person. But your father did train me to become who I am now. We'll take care of you, because you have no parents. Joanna too."

Grace looked away as large tears gathered in her eyes. She tried to shake them away, but they wouldn't go. She finally let them spill down her face.

Lopmon looked up at her. She knew that the Tamer was very sad.

"Thanks, Chief Julia." Grace said shakily.

"Grace, they mean it. They'll help you with personal things, like your mother did." Lunamon assured her.

"She'll never be my mother. No one will anymore. But she's as close as it gets now a days." Grace whispered. She stepped onto the portal and it took her to Dark Gate.

"Grace, what's the matter? You look really sad. Were you thinking about the old chief again?" KingChessmon, now a Kapurimon, asked.

"Yeah. But I'll be good. It was just something that someone said to me." She answered.

Kapurimon nodded, or more like rocked, and Grace walked on. She came to her Tamer Home and typed in the code. She opened the door and placed Lopmon down on the desk. She closed the door and walked over to her bed.

Phascomon came up to her. "Hey Grace. How was your day?"

"Just so-so. Not good and not bad."

Phascomon looked over at Lopmon. "Who's the newcomer?" he asked.

"I have to watch her."

Phascomon nodded. "If you need me, than I'll be at my chair."

Lopmon jumped up and puffed out her ears. She glided safely to the bed that Grace was on. "Grace- I think that's your name- I know that you don't know me very well, and I don't know you. But you look like you could use some help. I'll help you if you need." She said.

Gaomon walked up to the two. "Oh poor Grace." He said sadly. He looked at the ground and whined silently.

"Grace, what happened?" Lopmon asked.

"My father was killed in a fire. I miss him. It had happened only a year ago. And the fire had greatly injured my little sister."

Lopmon knew that she was talking about the chief. Chief Jonah had always been really kind to her. His digimon, Gallantmon, had been no different.

"Grace, do you need me to get something? Like a drink or something?" Lunamon asked.

Grace shook her head. "I'm good for now."

Lunamon hopped up onto the bed, along with Gaomon and Solarmon.

Lopmon sat on the bed. She didn't know why she cared about how this human was feeling. But the human was being just as nice to her as Chief Jonah and Gallantmon had been. "Maybe you want to take a walk?" Lopmon suggested.

Grace shook her head. They continued to talk until the sun went down.

Lopmon hopped to her feet. "I've got to go see someone." She said.

"Who?" Grace asked.

"A friend. If you have to come with me than hurry up! I don't want to miss being able to see him."

Grace slipped her shoes on. "Where?"

"Out of town. Please hurry up." Lopmon pleaded.

Grace quickly tied her shoes and got off of the bed. She grabbed her digivice and opened the door. All of the digimon stepped outside and she followed. She closed the door and typed in the code for the door to lock it. "Okay, now where to?" she asked.

Lopmon started to hop up to the mountains near the city.

Grace walked over to the area and saw a path that was often used.

Lopmon started to walk up the path.

"Where are we going?" Grace demanded.

"I need to meet a friend. I don't get to see him very often."

Grace followed her up the path until she came to a large flat area, the top of the smallest mountain.

"Terriermon!" Lopmon yelled.

"Lopmon!" A Terriermon was waiting up there. They happily talked until the Terriermon noticed Grace. "Who's she?"

Lopmon groaned. "Apparently Chief Julia doesn't trust me enough. She's Grace and the Chief told her to keep an eye on me."

Terriermon smiled up at Grace.

"Well be lucky you get to go places. I'm stuck in a cage all day remember?"

Lopmon nodded.

Grace looked at the cream and lime-green colored rabbit in sadness. "What do you mean you are stuck in a cage all day?" she asked.

Terriermon looked at Lopmon, unsure of what to do.

"You can tell her." She assured.

Terriermon sighed and looked at Grace. "My team, Light Fang, is afraid that I'll leak secrets to our enemy, Night Crow, if I got out. So they keep me in a cage every day, except for at night. They unlock the cage at night, and I come out to try and see if I can talk to Lopmon."

Grace petted Terriermons head gently. He tried to back off, but Lopmon kept him in place.

"If there is anything you need me to do, I'll help." Grace said happily.

Terriermon looked at the ground. "Thank you. Even though I don't know you, you say that you would gladly help me with a problem. That's not like most humans I've met." He mumbled.

"Well that's good. I don't want to be like most humans. What fun is there if everyone is the same?"

Terriermon looked up at her and smiled. Grace had found a subject that any Terriermon would happily oblige to talk about.

Lopmon giggled and sighed. She suddenly arched her ears and jumped behind Grace, pulling Terriermon with.

Gaomon looked up at his Tamer. "Someone's coming." He said.

Just as he said that, a boy around Grace's age stepped into the clearing they were in. The boy was Koh.

"Koh? What are you doing on Night Crow premises?"

Koh turned to her in surprise. A Gabumon and Tentomon looked up from next to him. "I was just trying to find our Terriermon. He snuck out again, and Chief Glare says that he's worried that Terriermon might get hurt."

Grace wanted to scream. 'How can you possibly believe that?'She kept it in though. "I see that your digimon have regressed as well." She stated plainly.

Koh looked at Gabumon and Tentomon. "Yeah. Some kind of shadow creep came after our tournament and changed them both to digieggs. Along with every other digimon in our city. Except for Ophanimon. She's still at Mega level. Everyone believes that Night Crow did it."

Grace raised her eyebrow, and Gaomon, Lunamon, and Solarmon growled at him.

Koh chuckled. "Kinda strange not hearing this big, booming growl when you are being growled at. Your digimon have degenerated as well anyways."

Grace then realized something. "Well, if Light Fang didn't do it, because they probably would know if it was done, and Night Crow most definitely did _not_ do it, then who did?"

Koh shrugged. "It could be anyone. Like a Tamer who was kicked off of both Tamer teams. Or some kind of digimon."

Grace sighed and looked down at her digimon.

Lopmon was hiding behind her, while Terriermon was behind Lunamon.

"So, you haven't seen Terriermon?" Koh asked.

Grace rolled her eyes. "That depends. You haven't seen my dead father recently, have you? Didn't think so. No I haven't seen Terriermon around lately. I'll tell you if I do see him. Goodbye."

Koh raised an eyebrow at Grace, but he did leave.

Once he and his digimon were out of sight, Grace turned to Terriermon. "Maybe you want to stay at my house tonight?" she asked.

Terriermon was confused. "Really? I mean, you don't care?" he asked.

"Of course not. I've already got one little rabbit staying over. I don't see how another one would make a difference."

Lopmon jumped into her arms, and Terriermon jumped onto her head. "Sure, why not? It's a lot better than my usual spot." He said.

They all walked back to Grace's Tamer Home. She typed in the code and opened the door.

Terriermon and Lopmon jumped onto her bed.

"Okay, I don't really have a place for you to stay, like a bed or anything, because I was just told to take care of Lopmon today, but you guys can just make yourselves comfortable wherever." Grace said.

"That's okay! I managed to get comfortable on steel flooring. I think that I can manage." Terriermon assured her.

Grace smiled. "Do you guys want something to eat? I have digimon food, or regular food. Go ahead and get what you want, but I don't want to have to go grocery shopping in the morning!"

Terriermon and Lopmon looked at her innocently. "Oh come on, us? That hurts, Grace." Terriermon said.

"Yes, you. But I want you guys to be sleeping by midnight. Because, whether you like it or not Terriermon, you will have to go back to Light Fang tomorrow."

Terriermon pouted. "Oh, do I have to?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. Anytime you want to, you can come on over. Okay?"

Terriermon smiled again. "Cool! Thank you, Grace!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Just keep it quiet if you're going to talk. I have to go to bed." Grace said.

Lopmon curled up on a chair, where Solarmon usually slept. "I'm going to go right to bed. C'mon Terriermon, time for bed." Lopmon said. She patted the chair next to her.

Terriermon leapt up, giving Grace a sheepish smile. "I'm being ordered around by a _girl_ digimon that is both younger and weaker than me." He said. At that, he sighed. "Good night." He said. He slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

Lopmon rolled her eyes and curled up next to him.

Solarmon pouted for having them take his spot, but then smiled as Grace let him hop up and snuggle next to her.

At the foot of the bed, Lunamon and Gaomon curled up next to each other.

Grace chuckled at her two digimon, wrapped her arm around her newly-Rookied digimon, snuggled him slightly closer, and slept sound.

------------------------

Okay, I thought that was pretty good... what about you guys? Please don't forget to R&R! Ja ne! :-)


	8. Return Terriermon To Light Fang

_**Digimon World Dusk**_

Chapter 7: Return Terriermon to Light Fang

Special thanks to: _Mia (Not a Member of )_: That's gotta be one of teh sweetest things anyone's ever said to be. I think that it's just they think that it'll ruin the game or something. I don't know. But none the less, thanks for being the first to review! I hope you like where the story is headed! And, good luck on getting an account. Just ask your parents for your birthday. It'll work. It did with me. :-)

Disclaimer: I really oughta put this at the top of my profile... oh well. I don't own Digimon or Digimon World Dusk.

------------------------

"Alright Terriermon. It's time for you to go home. Light Fang'll get suspicious and probably accuse us Night Crow of kidnapping you." Grace said. She was sitting at the table, watching her digimon: Gaomon, Lunamon, Solarmon, Lopmon, and Terriermon, chow down on the food she had gotten out for them.

"But Grace! Can't I wait until, like, the very last minute? Or later to… okay." Terriermon said, finally succumbing to her gaze.

Grace smiled and pet his head. "Good boy." She said. She heard a thump on her door.

"I got it!" Lunamon exclaimed. She leapt from her chair and to the floor. She ran to the door and pulled it open. "Newspaper, Grace! Is it okay if I bring it in?" she called.

"Yup!" Grace called back.

Lunamon picked up the little bundle of paper, tucked it under her snow-white arm, and closed the door. She hopped over to Grace and handed her the paper. "Here, Grace. Look on the front page! I could just see it!" she advised.

Grace sighed and took the newspaper. "What?" she asked, unbinding the newspaper. She looked at the newspaper. "Uh… oh… Not good." She said.

Lunamon nodded. "Read it aloud!" Lopmon insisted.

"Alright! Okay, it says Light Fang's Terriermon supposedly kidnapped by Night Crow. 'I think that I saw the one who kidnapped him. It was a boy with silvery-blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was trying to hide something.' Says Koh Nonaka, who had been sent out that night to look for Terriermon…" Grace read. She paused and looked over it again. "That's… amazing. He lied, like it was for us." She said. She folded the paper and set it on the table. "Terriermon, we need to go, like, now." She said. She slipped her lavender shoes over her black-socked feet. She then rushed to brush her hair and teeth. She came out soon after. "Phascomon, I'll be back in a bit. Lunamon, Solarmon, Gaomon, come back!" she said, holding out her digivice. The three digimon were sucked into the digivice. "Lopmon, you stay here. Phascomon, watch her please! Come on Terriermon!" Grace said.

Terriermon hopped to her head. "Okay!" he said.

Grace headed out.

--New place--

In Sunshine City, Grace kept in the shadows. Being one of Night Crow, she used them to protect herself. "Terriermon, where are you normally?" she whispered.

Terriermon used his ears to point at a large building. "The second floor, next to the Union Room." He said.

When Grace glanced over, she noticed the portal to the Union Room was next to the building. "You know, I've never been here. This is so cool." She muttered.

"Ya get used to it." Terriermon replied. His tiny paws clutched tightly to the bandana wrapped around her head.

Grace glanced out into the street and looked around.

A Koromon was standing slightly further off, but luckily it wasn't paying any attention at all. It just stared ahead, watching its Tamer practice her Tae Kwon Do moves. "Go Laura!" The Koromon called.

"If a Night Crow dares step foot in this city, he or she will have to feel the wrath of Laura Kitagawa!" The Tamer exclaimed.

Grace sweat dropped and stared at the ground, realizing how much trouble she could get into if she was caught, and she wasn't sure if Chief Julia could get her out. She shook her head. "I made it this far! I'm not giving up now!" she told herself. Quick as lightning, she dashed out onto the street and into the shadows of the next building. Next to her was the building Terriermon belonged in. "Okay. We can do this!" she whispered.

"Throw me up! My ears will catch the wind and I'll pretty much fly up!" Terriermon whispered.

Grace picked Terriermon up, squatted, and prepared to launch the dog/rabbit digimon. "Okay. 1…2…3… Go Terriermon go!" she said. She threw Terriermon into the air.

Just as Terriermon said, the wind caught his ears and he floated up to the window. He opened the cage door, slipped in, and closed it. "Okay Grace! Thank you for taking care of me!" he called to her.

Grace nodded, even if she knew that Terriermon couldn't see it. She then dashed all of the way back to the outskirts of Sunshine City. She leaned back on a large boulder and stared into the ocean she was so near and sighed. "Now I gotta get back home. Visit Joanna and all that… hey! Now she can see MachGaogamon again because he's Gaomon now! Good!" she said. She then turned toward Darkmoon City and ran back to her Tamer Home. "Done!" she called to Lopmon and Phascomon.

Lopmon looked at her sadly.

"…Don't worry. We'll see him again. I'll make sure of it if it kills me." Grace reassured. She moved to the window and stared outside, bored now.

Phascomon walked up to her.

"Your father would be so proud."

--New place, new POV--

"Check. Step one of the plan complete. Now she's been associated with Light Fang, officially. Now, step two… Gururumon… you take care of that." A figure sat in its office. It knocked over a Rook chess piece with the Queen.

"Yes, Lord. Of course. Grimmon, you and I must wait… at Limit Valley…"

----------------------

Creepy ending...? I hope so, that's what it was meant to be! BTW, Laura Kitagawa, well she doesn't have Kenta's name for any old reason. No, you'll find out why that is later. Also, she has the name that I had originally planned for Grace: Laura. I was gonna use Laura because that was my first name for my player on Digimon World Dusk. But then, i made a different player, named her Grace, and so now, she's Grace, and Laura's name goes onto a not-so-important character. Is anyone wondering what'll happen to Terriermon? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Please R&R! Ja ne! :-)


	9. Extra Special Training

_**Digimon World Dusk**_

Chapter 8: Extra Special Training With Some Help From Tsukaimon

Special thanks to: _rachel (not a member of )_: Well, thanks for picking this one! I hope you can get an account.

_alamodie_: Thanks for telling me that there's still some 'Laura's in there. Laura was what I had named my character when I played Digimon World Dusk, so she was originally going to be the main character, but then I replayed Digimon World Dusk, and I named her Grace, so that's now the main characters name. They're still the same person, and i am _so, so sorry_ if that confused you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the TV show or any related characters/movies/products.

-----------------------------

Grace released a small sigh.

Gaomon glanced up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You remember how long it took to get you all of the way up to your Ultimate level, right?" Grace asked her friend.

Gaomon tapped his chin with his gloved paw. "Slightly. At least two years, right?" he replied.

"At least. Now we have to do that again." Grace said. She put her hand on her hip. The wind gently blew some hair from the back of her neck, where it was starting to itch, to the side of her head, which not only made her look cute, but it cooled her down, and she was accustomed to it. "And, we probably have to regain the trust of everyone all over again! It'll be like, 'oh, well, she couldn't keep her digimon strong enough so that they stayed at Champion and Ultimate, so we shouldn't even respect her at all! Look at Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon is still Mega!' You know? I don't want to have to redo this." She said.

Lopmon looked down at her as she stepped into Dark Market. "Well, people will still respect you, silly! You're a respectable person! You risked your life to bring Terriermon back!" she assured.

Grace smiled up at her. "Yeah. Thanks, Lopmon." She said, grinning widely. She walked over to the Hagurumon that ran the Consumable Items section of the Dark Market. "Um… I need ten Digiar150S's, and ten Digimin80S's," she said, tapping her chin as she stared at the items before her.

"Okay, ten Digiar150S's is 200 bits, while ten Digimin80S's is 120 bits. Your total is 320 bits. And, Grace, just for you, I'll throw in a GateDisk free of charge. You use those, and it'll bring you straight home. As long as you're not in a battle, at least." Hagurumon said.

Grace took out her wallet from her back pocket and counted the little blue coins. "300, 310, 320. There you go, Hagurumon." She said. She handed over the bits, and took the items from the Machine digimon.

"Thank you. You're cool. Bye." She said. She turned to leave, but found a certain yellow and orange digimon tugging at her shirt. "What is it, Solarmon?" she asked him.

Solarmon pointed at a small bear digimon. It had a cap on backwards that said 'Bears'.

She opened her wallet back up and took out a card that Phascomon had given her earlier. "You want me to get a Farm Island?" she asked.

"Uh huh." All four digimon said, nodding.

"That way they won't be your only digimon. What are you, an amateur or something?" she heard. She turned. There stood a boy with a digiegg by his side. "Um… how do you mean?"

"Sheesh, you may be the old chief's daughter, but do you know anything?" the boy asked. He patted his long, silver digivice.

"Of course I do! I know more than you do!" Grace hissed.

"A Farm Island will help you raise more digimon at once. Like, when you're in a battle, you can scan a digimon's data. Once you scan enough data, you can digiconvert its scan data and make a real digimon. Then you can either keep it in your party, or you can put it on a Farm Island to train. Duh." The boy said. He turned toward his digiegg.

"Well pardon me." Grace hissed. She looked up at Lopmon, who was glaring at the boy. "I never did like him much." They both said.

The card that Grace had taken out was a Farm Island Card, the gift from Chief Julia. She risked a glance over at Kumamon, who stood erect, his hat not even moving.

"Well, buy one!" Lunamon insisted.

"…Fine." Grace said. She walked over to the Kumamon. "Hey, little guy." She said.

"Grace! Grace Matsuki! I was waiting for the day that you would come and get a Farm Island! What would you like? Wait… heh, heh. There's only one kind! Oops, slipped my mind… Now, that'll be 24000 bits. Ridiculous don't you… ooh! Look at that! You got that from Chief Julia, didn't you?" Kumamon asked, staring at the card in Grace's hand.

"Yeah. So… now what?" Grace asked nervously.

"This card means that you get a free Farm Island! It's because you won the Normal tournament, isn't it?" Kumamon asked her excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. That or saving Barone, Ponch, and Gutts." Grace said. She sweat dropped.

"I'll just take that card, and then send a Farm Island to your Farm Island PC!" Kumamon explained. He swiped the card through a slot, like a credit card.

"Um… thanks!" Grace said as she got e-mail from Phascomon. It read, "Grace, just got sent your first Farm Island! Be careful out there!" Grace smiled.

"Bye Kumamon," she said, turning away. "Bye Grace! Come again!" Kumamon yelled to her.

Grace ran out of the Dark Market and rested against the wall next to a digiegg that was normally a Togemon.

"That thing is crazy." Solarmon commented. He sighed.

"Well, now what?" Lopmon asked. Her ears flopped down along side Grace's head.

"Now we go to Dark Center and get some Quests. That's a way to re-earn people's trust!" Grace exclaimed. She stood and started toward Dark Office. "Come on." She said.

Lunamon, Gaomon, and Solarmon shrugged and dashed off after her. "Wait up!" they said.

Grace only slowed when she reached Dark Center. She calmly sauntered up to Myotismon, who ran the Dark Species Quests.

"Hello, Grace. Would you like to accept a Dark Species Quest?" Myotismon asked her.

"Yes please, Myotismon." Grace said.

Myotismon handed her a list of Quests. There was only one titled "Find Tsukaimon". The description was "Find Tsukaimon who is lost in Thriller Ruins." That was the only one.

"Um, I'll do that one!" Grace said.

"Okay Grace. That one's from Pagumon, who will be waiting for you in Dark Plaza." Myotismon told her.

"I have to go back!" Grace said, spinning around.

Myotismon chuckled, unable to help but notice something. "You know, you're a lot like your father when he was a kid. Rash. Or your mother. She was also pretty rash." He said.

Grace froze on the spot. "Yeah. Thanks Myotismon." She whispered. 'Don't cry! Don't cry!' she demanded of herself.

"Grace, what the criminal did to your family was cruel and unreasonable. And unforgivable. My team won't stop until they find the culprit." Myotismon assured her.

"Just like us, Grace." Grace heard a growl to her left. She glanced around.

WereGarurumon stared at her, a smirk upon his jaws.

"Or us!" Came two voices.

Grace glanced further over.

Andromon and Lillymon were staring at her.

"Th-thank you, you guys." She said.

Lopmon used her ears to brush away tears preparing to fall in her friend's eyes. "Lieutenant Andromon, don't give up. I'm counting on you to find the person who would _dare_murder the chief. Don't give up. You either, Lieutenants Myotismon, WereGarurumon, and Lillymon." She said.

"Of course not." The four digimon said. "Good luck, Grace."

Grace ran out of Dark Center and through Dark Gate all of the way to Dark Plaza. She ran to the far edge of Dark Plaza, where Pagumon was hopping up and down.

"Grace! Grace! You're really here you really came! You're the greatest! My friend, Tsukaimon is lost in Thriller Ruins, and he can't get out! Please go find him! I'll give you a reward when you find him!" Pagumon exclaimed.

"Can do!" Lunamon assured.

"Thank you! Goodbye and good luck! Don't forget to stock up on items in Dark Market!" Pagumon said.

Grace turned away and waved. She started to head toward Dark Gate so she could get to Dark Terminal. "Don't worry, I already did! And I'll bring Tsukaimon safe and sound! Momentai!" she called.

"Hey! That's the Second Great Tamer's Terriermon's word! Don't steal it!" Lopmon exclaimed, laughing. She bonked Grace on the head.

"Heh, momentai, Lopmon! I like the word, and you oughta anyway!" Grace said, happy once again.

Lopmon only smiled.

Grace headed into her Tamer Home quickly.

"Phascomon! I'm going to Thriller Ruins! Don't know when I'll be back!" She called to her friend.

"Okay! Take care of yourself!" Phascomon called back.

"Yeah whatever!" Grace yelled chuckling. She glanced down at her desk and saw her father's goggles. 'He gave them to me for my fifteenth birthday... The day before he died. And so I haven't worn them because I didn't want something so precious to me to get destroyed.' She thought. She struggled with her thoughts, and finally, she smirked and slipped them over her bandana.

Lopmon leapt from her head to the floor.

Grace placed them over her forehead, and the light caught them, making them glint. "There." She said. "Let's go." The four digimon rushed out of the Tamer Home, with Grace right behind. She closed the door. As soon as she turned, brown fur slammed into her chest and climbed to her head. "Lopmon?" Grace asked.

"Sorry. I hate walking." Lopmon whined.

"I don't get you. Let's go." Grace dashed away from her Tamer Home and finally toward Dark Gate. "Hi Impmon's egg. Bye Impmon's egg." She said, tearing past the purple egg that was in the middle of Dark Gate. She sped past Kapurimon and Kapurimon, waved at them, and ran to the portal. Soon enough, she entered Dark Terminal. "Hey, Aki." She greeted a young Normal Rank Tamer, who had just earned his digimon and Digivice.

"Konnichi-wa, Grace. Where're you going today?" The blond boy, Aki, asked.

"I'm going to Thriller Ruins to try to save a little digimon, Tsukaimon, for his friend, Pagumon. It might also help Lunamon here digivolve for the first time." Grace explained. She smiled brightly. "So, Aki, just Gate Patrol?"

"Yup. I can't wait to be as strong as you, Grace! Then, maybe Chief Julia will let me and DemiMeramon here do Night Street Patrol! I can't tell you how cool that'd be! I mean, to be able to stay up all night and not have any parents watching over your _every_move, and it wouldn't be all 'Aki, get into bed right now, mister! No, you're not going out, go to bed! You too, DemiMeramon!' I can't tell you how annoying that gets! You're kinda lucky on account of there's no one to... Watch over... You... I should probably shut up now, shouldn't I?"Aki said. He ruffled his golden locks and took a step back. His DemiMeramon stood in front of him.

Grace frowned. "Probably. I'm gonna... Go Aki. Nice talking to you. Bye." Grace said. She turned her head to the side and went over to the Portal that lead to the Outskirts, as the Tamers called it. Any area outside of the Cities. She stepped on the Portal, and ordered it, "Thriller Ruins please." She then felt herself being pulled from the portal to the location she had asked. She appeared in the Thriller Ruins.

Thriller Ruins always had a strange chill to it, because mostly there were Dark and Machine types there. Sometimes Beast, but not normally. The ground was gray, and not much else.

Lunamon glanced up at Grace. "Grace, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. She had only just managed to calm down after wishing to kill Aki for bringing Chief Jonah into the conversation, even if it was on accident.

"I'm fine. It's just...I wish people would stop talking about him and make me cry." Grace responded. She seated herself on the cold, hard ground.

Lunamon rubbed ehr paw on Grace's back. "I know... I know you do..." She whispered. She hugged her Tamer tightly.

Gaomon pumped his fist into the air toward the sky. "Now come on! We need to save that Tsukaimon! Who knows, it could be hurt right now! We have to bring it back to Pagumon!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah... Okay Gaomon." Grace said, not willing to get up just yet. She stood anyway, knowing that her digimon was right. "Come on." She walked deeper into Thriller Ruins and deeper and deeper.

Slowly, as they battled countless digimon, Lunamon felt he power increase until the point that...

"Look, there's Tsukaimon!" Lopmon exclaimed, pointing at a hole in a rock, where a Tsukaimon was curled in it, shaking and shivering. Outside of the little cave, a Vilemon stood. Its fangs were bared and it was enjoying taunting the small mammal.

Grace narrowed her eyes, she _had_manged to get her fighting spirit, the one that belonged to both of her parents, back from wherever it had been hiding. She stepped forward, but found four little Impmon blocking her. She growled. "Lunamon." She said.

Lunamon hopped in front of her. "Luna Claw!" She swiped at the four Impmon with dark powers, and instantly deleted them. She smirked as she took in the data, and she started to glow. "You've made a big mistake now!" She hissed at Vilemon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Like..."

"Lekismon!" In front of Grace appeared a large rabbit. The rabbit had extra sharp claws on her feet, and a mask on her face. She had six violet colored shoots, four bending over her body, the other two sticking straight up. She had a pink ribbon, and in the middle of her mask, on her forehead, was a baby pink and purple shoot that jutted back at her head. On her paws were gloves, each with a crescent moon on it. Lekismon held her fist up and nodded. "My Moon Gloves." She informed in joy.

Grace smiled, took out a stick of gum, and popped it in her mouth. "I'm so proud of you, Lekismon." She said.

Lekismon smiled happily. She had never felt this kind of power before! Never! "Vilemon, leave that Tsukaimon alone!" She exclaimed.

"Don't over do it, Lunamon." Gaomon warned.

"I know. I don't plan to. And I'm Lekismon now! Not Lunamon!" Lekismon hissed. She glanced over at her chuckling friend and glared at him. She then turned to face Vilemon, who was holding Tsukaimon tightly in its grip and facing her, growling.

"Attack me and he gets it." Vilemon threatened. It brought its claw to the throat of the purple bat-pig digimon.

Tsukaimon cowered in its grip. "Please! Destroy it! It was trying to get at all of the little Pagumon!" He exclaimed desperately.

Grace glared at the evil digimon. "You low-life. Get it Lekismon! Do to it what you did to the Impmon!" She snapped.

"All right! Tear Arrow!" Lekismon said. Out from her back shot an ice arrow, which she caught. "It won't be exactly the same..." She chucked it at the Vilemon who, in its fear, stuck out Tsukaimon in front of it.

"Wait!" Grace exclaimed.

The arrow struck directly below Tsukaimon, catching a bit of the fur on his tail, and hit Vilemon in the gut.

Vilemon cringed in pain. It hissed, threw Tsukaimon to the ground, and dashed at Grace. "This is what you get! Nightmare Shocker!" It opened its mouth wide and shot a shock-wave at Grace.

She covered her head and screamed, "Help!"

"No! Grace!" Gaomon exclaimed. "Gao Rush!" He yelled spiraling around in front of Grace to block the attack.

"Shine Ball!" Solarmon threw a ball of light at the attack, to stop it from hitting Grace.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon, from atop Grace's head, shot a blast of ice at the attack. The attack stopped, and Lopmon petted Grace's head to assure that she was okay.

"Thanks guys." Grace whispered hoarsely.

"Anytime."

Lekismon clenched her fists. If she hadn't been mad before, she was mad now. "All right Vilemon! You tried to attack my Tamer, and for that and trying to kill Tsukaimon and his friends, I'm _not _afraid that I have to delete you now! Take this! Moon Night Kick!" And with the speed of a bullet, she leaped about thirty feet into the air, positioned herself directly above Vilemon, and came down with the force of a falling JumboGamemon.

The attack hit Vilemon on the head, driving it into the ground. It disappeared with a twinkle of data, which Lekismon, instead of taking it, happily gave it to the Tsukaimon and Pagumon to recover.

Tsukaimon smirked as he glowed as well. "Wow! I haven't digivolved in years! Thanks Lekismon, for saving us and for helping me digivolve!" He exclaimed, right before he changed.

Once he changed, the Pagumon stared at him in amazement, and even fear. Instead of the adorable little bat, their stood a large dragon. He had black skin and holey dark wings. He had long claws that were deep red on his hands. His tail was long, and looked like it had a pair of jaws on the end. His eyes were red.

"Wow. Devidramon." Grace said.

Devidramon turned to the Pagumon and gathered them in his arms. "I've gotta bring these guys back. You probably came to find me for Pagumon, right? I'll go home to him later." He said. He flew off deeper into Thriller Ruins. "Thanks for coming to help, Grace!" He yelled.

Grace waved at him. "Of course! I couldn't just... Leave you, now could I?" She yelled back. She than turned to Lekismon, who was watching her protectively. Surprising Lekismon, she leapt at her and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I can't believe it! You finally digivolved I am so proud of you!" She exclaimed, hugging her digimon.

Lekismon took a step back in shock. She brushed her paw along Grace's head, moving hair out of her eyes. "I can't believe that I did either." She said.

Grace released her digimon and stared at the other two. "Do you guys wanna go home?" She asked.

The digimon all nodded.

"Then lets." Grace smiled and stepped away, toward the entrance of Thriller Ruins.

She was then gently pushed along by Lekismon.

"C'mon. I can tell you're tired." Lekismon whispered.

Grace sighed. "Only a little." And at that, she fast-walked to the entrance.

Once she stepped on the portal and was brought back home, she headed over to Dark Plaza, and quickly realized what time it was. About six o' clock at night. She frowned. She walked over to Pagumon, who was hopping in the exact same place as before.

"Grace! Grace! Where's Tsukaimon?" Pagumon asked.

"He digivolved, actually. He's... A Devidramon now. And he'll be coming back in a little bit." Grace said, barely able to keep her eyes open now. She yawned widely.

"Whoa, really? I bet that it was all because of you! Thank you Grace! You can go receive your reward at Dark Center!" Pagumon said, a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks." Grace muttered. She spun on her heel and headed toward Dark Center. She walked past Dark Gate and into Dark Center. She sighed, and stepped up to Myotismon, greeting him tiredly.

"Good job Grace! Pagumon gave me your reward. You get... 210 bits, a Novice Blade, and 50 Tamer Points. Please continue your hard work for the digimon!" Myotismon exclaimed. He looked over around the group of digimon, and smiled cheerfully. "And it looks like you got Lunamon to digivolve, too, huh?" He said.

Grace nodded sleepily. She yawned. "Yep. She's Lekismon now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She said, trying to stop another yawn. "Good night."

Myotismon chuckled. "Good night Grace."

Grace spun on her heel, swooning slightly, and walked out of the Dark Center, right as an angel flew into the Union Room.

---------------------

Chapter 9! I'm on a roll! Okay, I don't know why Grace was so tired, but she has to be for the next chapter... And who was the angel? Of course, I already know. If you can guess, I'll fork over an exciting bit of the next chapter! At least, if you have an account. And I won't care if people use it over again. As long as people guess it, they'll have a bit of the next chapter. Yeah, lucky you!


	10. False Accusations Part 1

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 9: False Accusations Part 1

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long with this! I've been so busy working on my Kingdom Hearts fanfics that I'm getting distracted! :( I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Hopefully. I finally got so annoyed with this story that I left part of it out, so this is False Accusations Part 1. Part 2 will show up when I'm done with it, and will feature something really confusing... almost as confusing as the last part of this chapter! Yeah :) So yeah. And if u guessed the angel right, the part I sent u will be in the next chapter. Okay? Okay. I'm gonna shut up now. And let you get on with the story... um... anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Digimon. not een most of the characters in this story. That's sad, especially when I made some of them up. :(

------------------------------

Grace stumbled up to the doorway of her Tamer Home tiredly. She typed in the code once, but it was wrong. She tried it three more times before she got it right. "Stupid door thing." She mumbled. She went in, climbed up the ladder, walked right past Phascomon, who was surprised at her tired state. She plopped herself down on her bed and watched her eyelids close.

"Grace? Are you okay?" Phascomon asked. He walked over to her and onto the bed.

"'M tired, leave me alone!" Grace groaned.

"I noticed. Um... I figured I'd let you know. You got an e-mail from Chief Julia." Phascomon said, his voice full of worry.

Grace groaned. "What does it say?" She mumbled. She managed to open her eyes again and glance at Phascomon, putting her head up.

"She said that you _have_ to get down to the Union Room A.S.A.P., if not faster. That means to go now!" Phascomon exclaimed.

Again, Grace groaned. "But I'm so tired! I didn't get hardly _any_ sleep last night and I've been running around from one place to the next!"

"Yes, but Chief Julia said."

Grace glared at her House Digimon, and finally got up. "Fine! Come on guys let's go!"

Gaomon, from in the kitchen near the entrance, glanced up. "Where to?" He asked.

"Ugh, the Union Room! Chief Julia wants me down there for something!" Grace called back. She walked over to the ladder and climbed down it. She walked past the kitchen and out of the front door, still swooning.

Lekismon quickly stood and followed her Tamer, followed closely by the others.

Grace turned to them and held out her digivice, her eyelids half-closed. "Come back." She mumbled tiredly. The digimons' data was sucked into the digivice. Grace turned toward the Union Room and headed there, stumbling often. However, just before she made it to the Union Room Portal, she made herself look prepared.

She brushed ehr fingers through her hair, scrubbed her eyes, and straightened out her clothes. She slipped her digivice into the appropriate pocket, and stepped on the portal. It took her into the Union Room. She walked over to Chief Julia's little office, and was surprised to find Chief Julia, ChaosGallantmon, _and_ Chilef Glare and Ophanimon. "Hello, Chief Glare and Ophanimon, I didn't expect to see _you_!" She exclaimed, trying to hold back any trace of sleepiness.

Chief Glare simply glared at her and tapped his foot. Ophanimon's stare gave her the creeps, and she didn't understand why, because it said, "Why'd you do it? I thought you were better than that." ChaosGallantmon's stare was of confusion and pity, and wasn't telling her anything.

Chief Julia stepped forward. "Young lady, we have some things to talk about with you."

Grace could tell she was in trouble. The air of the room was so... Serious. It scared her.

--New place--

Guilmon glanced up when he thought he heard something. His ears twitched in confusion. He brushed his claws along the head of a little blob at his feet, who was desperate to grab his attention.

"Guilmon! Come on let's play! _Viximon_ won't play! She's being _boring_! Please! I wanna play!" It exclaimed, nudging his leg desperately.

Viximon cracked ehr eyes open. She stared up at the blob. "That's because I'm _tired_, Gigimon! Don't you ever get tired?" She asked him, exasperated.

"No, only girls get tired! Guilmon, play with me!"

Guilmon bonked the blob, Gigimon, on the head. "Hush up, Gigimon. I don't have time to play. And yes, you will get tired. Don't be sexist." He hissed.

Gigimon mock-glared at him. "Fine. _Be_ boring then." He said.

Guilmon sniffed the air. He could smell trouble. He walked over to the cliff and stared down. He could see Night Crow's Union Room, and what was inside it. There stood a girl, and the two chief's and their digimon. Guilmon sniffed the air again. 'It's Grace. I promised the chief that I'd protect her. And I will. I swear I will.' He thought. He looked over at his pack of twenty Fresh and In-Training digimon. "Gigimon, Viximon! I have to go out somewhere. I don't know when I'll be back. You two are the oldest, so take care of the others! If a digimon comes, don't fight. Run. Got it?" He called.

"Got it!" The two young digimon yelled.

Guilmon nodded and ran back. He bounded forward, leapt from the edge of the cliff to a little cliff down below.

Gigimon, Viximon, and most of the digimon ran to the edge of the cliff. "Be careful, Guilmon!" A Punimon exclaimed.

Guilmon looked up at him and smiled. "I will, don't worry." He said. He continued down to the Union Room. He landed on the windowsill with hardly any noise. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to wait until something bad happened before he could attack. Although, he knew that trouble would soon arrive.

--New place--

"Why don't you let me go?! I've been here for over a year! I need to take care of my kids and you won't freakin' let me even do _that_!" A man exclaimed, sitting in his cell. He was fuming mad.

The SlashAngemon that was guarding him glanced over at him in annoyance. "Shut your mouth, ex-Chief. Jeez, do you ever shut up?"

The man stood. "You _know_ that Guilmon's going to come down here and save me and _kill_ you, right? He will." He threatened angrily.

SlashAngemon rolled his eyes. "He's only a Rookie. I'll have him down in seconds."

"Guilmon's strong when he needs to be." The man snapped.

SlashAngemon rolled his eyes again. He walked over to the computer monitor.

"_**DON'T IGNORE ME!**_"

He tapped on the keyboard. Chief Glare's face came up on the monitor. "Chief, _ex_-Chief Jonah just threatened me. What should I do?" He asked, sending a sly look at the man.

The man growled, and sent the digimon the middle finger.

"Slap 'im around a bit. He should know his place by now."

The man, Jonah, growled again. "Chief Glare!" He exclaimed. He stood proudly in his cage.

The Chief looked over at him. "What?" He asked in annoyance.

"As your superior I demand that you release me _at once!_" Jonah snapped.

"Oh yeah, this coming from a man trapped in a cage because he didn't want his fifteen-year-old daughter, who had digimon, and six-year-old daughter to get hurt." Chief Glare shot back.

Jonah glared at him fiercely.

"Anyway, I'll be back. I'll show _him_ who's 'superior' around here. I'm just going to go and talk to Chief Julia about something." Chief Glare said.

SlashAngemon watched him curiously. "Why? What about?"

"That 'Grace' girl. She's become too strong for our efforts. If we don't get rid of her, she'll ruin th entire plan to destroy the entire Digital World. So Ophanimon and I are going to go kill her."

Jonah's eyes spread wide. He immediately sent the most fierce glare he'd ever sent t_o anybody_, even Beelzemon, at the present Chief of Light Fang. "_**IF YOU TOUCH HER GUILMON AND I WILL KILL YOU! RENAMON AND ALL OF GRACE'S DIGIMON WILL HELP, TOO! YOU WON'T STAND A CHANCE!**_" He roared.

Chief Glare was slightly surprised by the outburst. He, though, brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Slap him now. _Ex_-Chief, it _is _too bad that you won't be able to see your own _daughter's_ death, just as she was unable to see _yours_." He said slyly.

"_**I'M NOT FUCKIN' DEAD YET, DAMN IT!**_" Jonah snapped in anger.

However, Chief Glare just ignored him, and hung up the call.

SlashAngemon turned around and smiled at him. "Oohhh, someone needs to learn to keep their mouths shut." He hissed, happily.

Jonah glared at him furiously. "Shut the hell up, I don't need your crap." He hissed right back, which earned him a nice, hard slap across the face. He turned his head to the side, the pain gone as instantly as it was there. _That_ pain was _nothing_ compared to the pain that he felt losing his wife to cancer, losing hsi son to her, and losing his other children to them. And, of course, losing his digimon _because_ of him. It was _nothing_. And, though he knew he was wrong, he felt as though he was nothing and had nothing. As though everything were gone to him. Dead to him, trapped in the cold cell one hundred feet below the Digital World's surface. 'Grace, Joanna, Guilmon... Koh... Rika... God I need you _so, so much_. But whatever, take care of yourselves. _Please_.' He thought. He looked at the stone wall... And hit his head with it.

------------------

Ohhh... now what? Chief Jonah isn't dead? Then where is he? And _why_ can't he come home? And what's this about Koh? Well... that's for me to know and you to find out. So there. :p Yup... Please R&R... you know you want to~! Lol I'm kidding.

With love... Ja ne! :-)


	11. False Accusation's Part 2

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

Chapter 10: False Accusations Part 2

Special thanks to: _The dragon of the moon and the sun_: wow thanks. I'm glad you like it! Lol, and it gets to be even more twisty! :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon, or the game Digimon World Dusk or Digimon World Dawn or any other Digimon games or related products.

-------------------

"I… really didn't think that Chief Glare had it in him. And to think I trained him to be what he is today… I'm going to kill that bastard once you _**LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" yelled an orange-haired, violet-eyed woman who was in her mid-forties. Her pretty eyes were burning with a fire greater than the flames of hell.

A large clown digimon stood above her, chuckling wildly. "Oh Crystal. Crystal, Crystal, Crystal… you silly woman. I don't intend to let you go anytime soon. Just because your daughter's in a great danger that I _planned for her to be in from the time of your 'death'_, doesn't mean that I'm about to let you roam free and mess everything up… you silly little girl." He said, laughing.

Ex-Chief Crystal of Light Fang growled at him darkly. "I refuse to be a part of your plan any longer." She hissed ferociously. "I suppose that you would be making those statements if you had any sort of free will at all at the moment. But… that's not the case. You have no choice but to aid me. And your daughter is what is going to happen next." Stated the clown, Piedmon. That said, he took his king, and knocked over a piece that looked specifically like Crystal's daughter and her digimon, as though they were out of the game.

Crystal turned a white-hot glare on him once he had knocked it down. "Her digimon might be Rookies now, but she does have a Champion, and I highly doubt that ChaosGallantmon and Julia are going to let anything happen to her. They still trust her." She hissed.

Piedmon rolled his acidic green eyes. "I'm sure that I can change that…"

--New place--

"Gatomon, is something wrong?"

Gatomon glanced up at her "Tamer". Her kind is the traditional House Digimon for Sunshine City residents. She tried to flatten her fur out, but something felt _so wrong_ and she didn't know what it was. Whatever it was, it was coming from Darkmoon City. And it was something bad. The part that frightened her the most was that she had seen Ophanimon and Chief Glare fly overhead and in the direction of Darkmoon.

"Yes Koh. Something is definitely wrong, but I don't know what it is. Whatever it is, it's coming from Darkmoon, and I think that Glare might be the reason for it. Maybe we should go check it… out?" she whispered, worriedly.

Koh sighed, shaking his head. "We don't want to get mixed up in Night Crow affairs. Remember when I _congratulated Grace_ for winning the tournament? I thought he was going to make Ophanimon kill me!" he exclaimed, very serious. "It's gonna be worse, especially if we go and help them!" "I won't let him kill you, Koh. You know that."

Koh glanced at the ground, down at Gabumon, who was rubbing her muzzle lovingly against his leg, and Tentomon, who was buzzing around his waist. "I… know… but then he could delete you and kill me!" he insisted.

"Koh… do you really think that Chief Julia will let him touch you if it looks like he's going to hurt you? She's a noble woman. And certainly not Grace. They'll protect you if they have to, I'm sure of it." Gatomon whispered, leaping from the ground into his arms. "I… I guess we'd better go. Come on." Koh finally gave in to the digimons' games. "Yeah!"

"…Gabumon, Tentomon, come back. Gatomon, stay here and protect the house in case Chief Glare comes back when I'm not here." He said. "I will Koh! Don't worry, it'll stay standing!" she assured cheerfully. "…Okay." Koh left his house, closing the door and double-checking the lockpad. He turned around and started on his way. "…Koh?" asked a nervous meek voice. He heard Gabumon growl from inside his digivice. He spun around. "…What do you want?" he growled at the voice, unable to find the source. A clawed orange hand gripped the side of his house, and light blue eyes gave Koh a frightened yet hopeful look. "You are Koh, right?" the digimon asked him nervously. "…Yeah… what do you want with me?" Koh snapped. "I…I want a Tamer…" was the whispered reply. Koh gasped. "…And you came all of the way into town to find one?" "No. I came into town to find you."

Koh gasped again, a little bit louder, more worried. He took a step back, this time incredibly nervous.

"And I don't want to scare you by fighting you. I don't know if you scare easily or not, but I'd much rather be safe than sorry." The digimon whispered. It stepped out into full view.

Koh recognized the digimon. It was one that was allowed for young starting Tamers to pick. Coronamon. "Are you a wild digimon?" he asked it. "That I am! Bred, born, and raised in the wild!" Coronamon exclaimed. "And you want a Tamer?" "No. I want _you_ for a Tamer. I've heard many a thing about you, especially how you fought that Grace girl in the Tournament! I liked her too, but you do only have two digimon, and she already has three… and you're the one for me anyway!" Coronamon exclaimed. "…You're not making any sense…"

"Ha! I don't have to! Please, ever since I heard of you I've wanted to be your digimon! I don't eat that much, maybe even a little less than some and I can hunt for myself and I don't make a big mess so you don't have to clean up after me and-"

"And you sound like you're advertising yourself. Now can I go? I have to get going to Darkmoon." Koh said. He spun around and walked off. "Wait up! I'm coming too! I will protect you, from whoever is trying to kidnap you to Darkmoon." "I'm choosing to go there." "Then I will protect you from any digimon that may attack on our way!" "I have my own digimon." "…Oh… how come you're going to Darkmoon anyway?" "Gatomon sensed trouble." "Trouble?! Then you're gonna need all of the help you can get!" Exasperated, Koh finally whipped around, and held out his digivice to the orange Rookie.

Coronamon released a surprised gasp before his data was sucked into the digivice. "…That oughta shut you up."

Koh quickly ran toward Darkmoon, and practically jumped over the construction being done on the bridge. He didn't know what it was, but he was getting the same feeling that Gatomon had felt. He had to get to the Union Room, and fast.

--new place--

"Bunny Blaster!" the cage flew open, and Terriermon flew out. Something was wrong he knew it. But he didn't know what was wrong. And it was ticking him off. He only knew that it had something to do with Grace. He had to get over to Darkmoon before whatever it was hurt his friend. He spread his ears, and they caught the wind, carrying him to Darkmoon. He landed on the building, next to a large red thing that he hadn't seen before.

It glanced at him, and he glanced at it. His eyes widened in recognition. "Ch-Chief Jonah's Guilmon! What are you doing here?" he asked.

Guilmon smiled a toothy grin at him. He pointed his snout at Grace, who looked like she was shaking out of her skins. "That's my Tamer's daughter, and I promised Tak- Jonah that I would protect her." He growled. "What's going on down there?" "Your current Chief just threatened her." "Wh-why?" "…Kidnapping you…" Terriermon's eyes widened again. 'She's going to get hurt… because of me…'

--Union Room--

"Did you or did you not kidnap Terriermon?!" Chief Glare demanded, stepping closer to Grace.

"I-I didn't! He was out around here last night and I found him and brought him back! I swear I did!" Grace explained.

Chief Julia smiled. "I'm so proud of you, Grace!" she exclaimed.

Chief Glare glared at Julia and Grace. "You're lying." "I'm not!" "Did you know kidnapping is punishable by death?! We decided that because of your father!" Glare snapped.

Grace took a step back in shock. 'They decided kidnapping was punishable by death when my dad... died?' she thought. "Okay! He went out on his own but I didn't kidnap him! I found him and then I brought him back!" "That's what I thought! You were lying!" Chief Glare exclaimed.

"So what if I was?! It was the same idea." Grace said. Her back hit the wall as she continued to try to back up.

"Ophanimon. I'm certain she did kidnap Terriermon. Kill her." Glare hissed.

Ophanimon looked back at her Tamer in shock. "But Glare. She's only a child and she already lost her parents and-"

"Do it Ophanimon!" Glare snapped. "She kidnapped Terriermon, and as I said, kidnapping is punishable by death!"

Ophanimon sighed at her Tamer's orders. "…Yes Glare." she whispered. She looked at Grace and prepared her attack. "Please forgive me, young one. I must obey my Tamer." she said. Crystals formed in front of her. "Sefirot Crystals!" She spun her hands, and the crystals flew at Grace, quite literally.

Grace, in her normal defensive stance, curled up in a ball, her hands covering her head, and screamed loudly, "Daddy!"

"Grace! Bunny Blaster!" "No! Blazing Ice!"

"Pyro Sphere!" An attack totally engulfed the crystals, and they fizzled out. Three thuds were heard to land in front of Grace.

She glanced up. She knew all three of the figures. Two of them were the two bunny digimon: Terriermon and Lopmon.

The one next to them was a red digimon, one that Grace thought- or more like was afraid that- she would never see again. Her father's digimon.

Guilmon.

* * *

Hahahahahahaha yes! I finished. There's gonna have to be another part because this was _so long_! Haha… Sorry it was so long… Confused, no? I am! Kidding, kidding! Anyway, yes, Glare attacks her. The reason that he came was to accuse Grace of kidnapping Terriermon and essentially kill her. But she's gonna be protected, so don't worry. :)

Also, I have a question. So, I just updated _three_ of the stories that I hadn't updated in about a year. I updated them pretty near each other, too. _How come no one's reviewed them????!!!!_ I'm very sad, and it's kinda like no one really liked them no matter what they said… :'( Anyway…

With love…

Ja ne! :-)


	12. False Accusation's Final Part

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

False Accusations Final Part

Special thanks to: _The dragon of the moon and the sun_: You think that I forgot about this story? It's only been… well, it wasn't that long! I've gone a whole year without updating, and I just updated that story recently. I don't think that I forgot about this one. I know, I like him evil. In the game, the way he looks is kinda creepy, and he makes Ophanimon attack you, whether he was being controlled or not. And also his name. Glare? It fits perfectly. And don't worry, Guilmon won't let Glare hurt him because of… reason's that only I know! :)

_EonJax_: Wow. You say that in such a... foreboding way. And yet it's so true! Thanks for the review.

_Takuya Kanbara_: I tried to find that, but it wouldn't let me see it! I would love too, are you sure it's the right site? I know that there are more Laura's, I didn't go back and fix them. Just know that unless I'm talking about Laura Kitagawa, who only _might_ show up once more, I'm talking about Grace.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game or the show or anything.

-------------

Grace gasped aloud at the sight of her father's digimon. "G-Guilmon… I haven't seen you in so long." She whispered, wanting desperately to reach out to him.

Guilmon glanced back at her, and waved. "No time for hellos. Glare! What in the world are you _doing_!?" he growled, his eyes viral. He took a step closer to Ophanimon, who took a step back and hung her head.

"I'm so very sorry, sir. But I must always obey my Tamer." She whispered nervously.

Almost immediately, Guilmon's eyes softened as they lighted upon her. "And I blame you not. You were simply being a good digimon. And I commend you for that." He assured. He then turned to face Glare. "You, however, I do blame! She did in fact _not_ kidnap him. Perhaps he'd have stayed there instead of running away had you been taking care of him better! And… Punishable by death!? When Jonah _died_?! What did you just tell _everyone_?!" Guilmon roared, his tail whipping back and forth.

Grace gasped again. What was Guilmon saying?

"Grace!"

She turned her head to the voice, and saw Koh of Light Fang; the one that she had beaten to win the Normal Tournament, rushing towards her. He skidded to a stop beside her, and sank to his knees. "Are you okay? I had thought that you might be the one that had gotten hurt but… did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

Grace smiled and shook her head. "You know, you're very funny when you're worried." She stated in an almost drunken-like state, but she quickly shook her head of it, and looked at the battle of whims between Guilmon and Glare.

Koh glanced at the argument, and his pretty red eyes widened in shock. "…Isn't that Chief Jonah's _Gallantmon_?" he asked. "…Well, as a Guilmon, at least. But isn't it?!"

Grace nodded proudly. "Right. That's my Daddy's digimon…" she whispered.

Koh glanced at her in surprise. "…Wow. I didn't think that anyone had the strength to stand up to Chief Glare like that."

"Of course he does. He and my dad are so much alike, it's almost frightening. My dad wouldn't have let Chief Glare say all of that stuff about me."

"…What did he say?" "That I kidnapped Terriermon." Koh nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. Oh, if Chief Glare knew what he was about to say, he would be hanged from the ceiling of the Union Room. "You know that I knew that you had Terriermon those couple of days ago. When I saw you on the mountains." He admitted.

Grace's violet eyes widened considerably. "You… you did? Is _that_ why Chief Glare came after me?! Oh, Koh, you're so mean!"

"No! I lied to the paper or whatever when they came to me. And I didn't tell anyone. I just… I knew that he preferred it better at least with Lopmon than anything. I've been watching him for a while, and I know that they're friends. I'd rather that he be happy than with us. It's not like he actually _knows_ anything about our plans and stuff. Of course… I think that no one does besides Ophanimon and Chief Glare." Koh explained.

"…Oh. Thanks then, Koh, for not telling anyone. I feel the same way." Grace whispered.

"…What laws came up are of no business to _you_." Glare snapped at the red dinosaur, fiercely.

"Yes they are! You made up the fact that kidnapping is punishable by death because of _my partner_ when he _died_!" Guilmon growled angrily. He was doing everything that he could to hold himself back from attacking Chief Glare.

Grace almost wanted to cheer him on, and she could tell that Koh- who was a member of Light Fang- wanted to as well.

"Guilmon!"

Guilmon looked up at Chief Julia's exclaim. He could see ChaosGallantmon chuckling lightly. "I think that you've done enough. And Chief Glare?"

"Yes, Julia?"

"Get out. If you're going to blame someone for kidnapping, start with your own people, or ask Terriermon. Now get out and stay out."

Chief Glare glanced at the child he had been trying to attack, and his own Light Fang member- the very child he and Ophanimon had raised after the death of his one and only parent- hunched next to her. He sent him a glare that sent a shiver up and down the boy's spine. "Come on Koh, let's go back." He snapped at the boy, who immediately stood and nodded. "Okay Chief. I suppose." He sighed.

Terriermon glanced from Grace to Koh to Chief Glare, and hopped onto Koh's shoulders, not wanting to get in trouble.

Koh smiled up at him, and scratched him beneath his chin. He didn't seem to mind the rabbit/dog resting on his shoulders. He looked back at Grace, and said, "see you later, and take care of yourself."

Grace nodded at him, smiling. "Yeah, you too. Don't get yourself killed or hurt or nothin'. I gotta beat you again."

Koh snorted. "Nuh-uh! I still gotta beat you!"

Chief Julia smiled at the childish argument. She shook her head, hearing Guilmon chuckle lightly.

"Come _along_, Koh!" Chief Glare snapped, wanting to go over and grab the Tamer by his ear and drag him back to Sunshine.

"I'm coming with." Grace glanced at her father's digimon, giving him a questioning look. "I'll escort you. And besides, I need to talk to Chief Glare." Guilmon growled. He started to strut up so he was walking in front of Chief Glare and Ophanimon, and signaled to Koh.

"I'm being summoned."

Grace laughed.

Koh finally followed Guilmon, walking right behind him and asking why he had shown up here of all times. "My Tamer's daughter was in danger. He may be gone, but I am keeping my promise to him. I will always protect his children." Guilmon replied.

"Oh…"

When they finally arrived at Dark Terminal, Ophanimon offered to escort Koh back to his Tamer Home, which he happily accepted, and she and he left.

Glare was about to leave, until Guilmon flicked his tail in front of him. "Wait Glare. I said that I needed to speak with you."

Glare fixed a hard glare on him. "Fine then. Get talking."

"I will. What did you do with him?"

Glare's eyebrows lifted in surprise, and Guilmon grinned inwardly as he saw one other emotion in his eyes. Worry. "What did I do with _whom_, if I may _ask_?" he hissed at the reptile.

Guilmon whipped his tail around. "Whom do you think?! I know that my Tamer's still alive, and with everything that I've found, it all points right at _you_! You took him, you took away my Tamer, made everyone think that he was dead, now _tell me_! Where is my _Tamer!!??_" the red dinosaur roared, brimming with anger, his yellow eyes viral.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies! Renamon told me that the _very night_ that Chief Jonah's house set aflame, you and some other digimon that wasn't Ophanimon flew off _toward_ Darkmoon. Coincidence? _I think not!_" Guilmon growled.

"Renamon hasn't been around for a long time."

"She's been up in the mountains, watching over her Tamer's child, Koh! She _knows_!" he snapped.

"She knows nothing."

"_She knows!!!_" Guilmon roared. "Now _what did you do to my Tamer_!?"

"Why don't you ask Ophanimon instead of me?"

"…Because she doesn't know."

Glare growled at him. "You aren't getting _anything_ out of me." He hissed. Then, he started to leave.

"Wait Glare. Before you go. If you touch that child for being a good friend and coming to help Grace, then I will personally come and flay you myself. And it's likely that Renamon will be right by my side."

Glare scoffed at the dinosaur. "Whatever you say. You wouldn't even know." He sneered, and then he finally turned and left.

Guilmon whined and hung his head. How long had he been betraying his Tamer now? Just over a year. He finally left the Terminal.

"G-Guilmon?"

Guilmon quickly glanced up in surprise spotting his Tamer's oldest daughter there. "…Grace! What's wrong?"

"Did I hear right? Is my Daddy alive?" Grace whispered, clutching Lopmon tightly.

"…No. No, he died last year, remember? You didn't hear right."

"But you know where he is! I heard you saying that to Chief Glare! Or at least asking him if he knew! Where is my Daddy?" Grace demanded.

"Grace, you heard wrong. I'm sorry, but if I knew, then so would you. Now why don't you go on home and go to bed." He said. He flicked his tail at her fondly, and then turned to leap into the wilderness.

"But what about my Dad?"

Guilmon sighed. "Grace, he's gone. Has been for a year now. You're just going to have to let it go…" he murmured. He waved goodbye, and bounded off.

'Jonah, I know that what I said wasn't true. You are alive, but I don't know where you are. I can _feel_ you. Wherever you are, stay safe. Because I promise that I'll find you.'

* * *

How was _that_ for an ending?! I thought it was pretty good. This, I gotta say, is one of my favorite chapters. Although I don't know what happens next! 0_o It might be a while until my next update, so until then, please keep reading _and_ reviewing my others, especially the ones that I recently updated! Please?! Lol anyway… Please R&R.

With love…

Ja ne! :-)


	13. Enter: Limit Valley

**_Digimon World Dusk _**

Enter: Limit Valley

Special thanks to: _Grey vs Ale_: You couldn't review much more if you tried… Lol I'm kidding, thanks for all of the reviews! I'm going to start from your first review up, okay? For one thing, thanks! The way that it was written… is a style that I wish that I could delete entirely from my way of writing, but even now I've noticed I use it a little bit. Second of all, I know that he is, but then there would be no reason to run away at one point, and then there could be no other events that need Terriermon. Thirdly, I know that she does. I like her a bit, but she won't really show up again unless I decide to make her fight Grace at a big part in the story. In fact, I probably will. Fourth, thanks, but the angel was not Angemon. It was Ophanimon. Sorry. Fifth, I know, I was too! He's amazing, and trust me, he's going to be much cooler later ooo~oooonn! :) Sixth, I know that he is. But if you played the game, to me he just seemed a little rough around the edges, and then with the Core, and his name… he's a good villain. And lastly, I know, it's very sad. But he doesn't want to get her hopes up in case he really is dead, so that's why he has to lie. Thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the game I just own the character Grace as in her personality and name but that's it and Maskmon and his digivolutions but he's not in this story so that doesn't matter anyway.

* * *

Gaomon finally curled up at the foot of Grace's bed above Lekismon, who was leaning against the bed, feeling Lopmon nuzzle into his back. He smiled at her.

Lopmon smiled back at him, and then glanced over to Grace as she tossed and turned in her sleep. They had spent almost an hour trying to get her to go to sleep. She had about three glasses of water by her bedside, one glass of milk, and in the CD player was some calming oriental music that she had used on the night of her father's death. Finally, she had one of the fluffy body pillows that both she and her father used to love. "…Gaomon, do you think that Grace is going to be okay?" she asked the dog, looking up at him nervously.

"Personally, I think that Guilmon lied to her when he said that Chief Jonah was dead. I think he's out there." Lekismon spoke up, gazing at her Moon Gloves anxiously.

Lopmon and Gaomon both glanced down to her. "What do you mean?" Gaomon asked, jumping down from the bed.

"…I mean, I don't know if you noticed, but Guilmon was far too anxious and angry at Glare. It was for more than trying to hurt Grace."

"Do you think that he was the one that murdered Chief Jonah? I can't imagine another leader doing that!" Lopmon exclaimed, hopping down to Lekismon's other side.

Lekismon glanced down to the little bunny. "It's possible, but I was thinking more of along the lines of… a kidnapping." She said excitedly, looking out of the window at the moon.

"Chief Glare kidnapped Chief Jonah? No, I don't think that Jonah would let that happen. Besides, then explain the fire." Lopmon stated, rolling her eyes and jumping back up to the bed.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. You don't have to. I'm sure of it. They didn't find his digivice or his ashes. They found _ashes_, but they never said that they found his. Stuck them in an urn and called them his! I don't know why, maybe it's just that I don't want Grace to feel alone, maybe it's because it's true, but I think that he's out there, and he's waiting for someone to save him. I can feel it. I don't know how, but I can feel it, he's out there… And for Grace, since I've seen a year of her suffering that wasn't even necessary, we'll find him. I swear, if it deletes me, I swear I'll find him."

-Next morning-

Grace scrubbed at her eyes, yawning as she headed over to the Union Room. She had just been to Dark Center and visited the Union Counter, where Tamer Union quests were. There had been one, which she quickly accepted. And now she was on her way to figure out what the quest was.

Lekismon walked beside her, not willing to tell Grace what she had thought about last night. After all, what would she do if what she thought were not true? She closed her eyes, opened them, and glanced back at Gaomon, who was following directly behind her. He shrugged, and bounded ahead to the portal. "Come on Grace! This place is boring right now!" he exclaimed.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Listen, I'm just not feeling good. I'm not even sure if I'm going to do the quest today, and I haven't visited Joanna in so long and…" Grace's eyes widened as she realized something… "Oh my God Joanna! I've been leaving her there and I haven't even been to visit her or anything! What kind of a big sister am I!" she exclaimed, spinning around to run towards the hospital.

Lekismon caught her, holding her tight to keep her from going anywhere. "Let's get the quest, and besides, there's no visiting hours this early in the morning." She purred. Solarmon chuckled behind them, urging Grace back towards the Union Room.

"B-but Joanna…" she whispered.

"We can go see her in a little bit. Let's just figure out what this quest is." Gaomon told her, wanting to drag her along but knowing how much that could scare her.

Grace whimpered. "…Fine. But then we have to visit Joanna." She whispered.

Lekismon nodded, agreeing with her happily. "Of course. I miss being able to see her." She said, brushing her paw against her partner's back.

Grace sighed. "Then let's go…"

Lekismon sighed as well. "Listen, Grace, I know that you're bummed about your dad, but the least that we can do is," 'save him,' "Take care of all of the lovely little children that he left behind. So let's get that Quest, head on over to Joanna, and head out on that Quest!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. She wanted so badly to tell her what she thought… so desperately to tell her partner what she _knew_ was true. But, that 1% chance that it wasn't… well, Lekismon couldn't do that to her, and she wouldn't. She and her friends had always considered her very nice, and she wouldn't change that. Certainly not for her Tamer. Her eyes closed, and she pushed the lavender-haired girl along. Grace gripped her strap on her bag, and finally bolted. 'The sooner I get this Quest, the sooner I can see Joanna…' she thought. Her feet carried her to the Union Room, and she managed to _not_ speed past the portal. She stepped on it, and went to greet her Chief.

"Ah, Grace, you got our mission. Good. Now then; there has been some interference coming from _this_ general area." ChaosGallantmon said, showing a map up on the screen and directing toward a place that she knew well; since that had been the place her father had last taken her to train. _Limit Valley_. "We don't know what it is, but whenever we try to request help from Glare with all of the blackouts that we've been getting recently and those few digimon attacks and that _thing_… he wouldn't _help_. He said that he was too busy!" Julia exclaimed angrily. Glare had been her best friend when they were younger.

"Maybe they're getting the same thing as we are?" Grace offered, yet she knew that wasn't the case. Unlike Darkmoon, Sunshine ran on solar power, and there had been none stop sun for the past month, other than at night. After yesterday, she didn't like the other chief, and she knew that there was something fishy with him; and not only that, her digimon knew the same thing as well, they just weren't telling her.

"No, there's nothing happening over there. We can see over there, and there's absolutely nothing. Besides, I asked him yesterday why he wasn't sending help and he said that he just didn't want to. I don't get it; what's wrong with him?" Julia asked, running her hand through her light blue hair.

ChaosGallantmon watched his partner nervously. "Anyway… we've sent people to actually go to ask him themselves, and to get to Sunshine without using the portal that broke down and the bridge that we are still working on from even _before_ the attack, they have to go through Limit Valley. We figured that- along with the interference- they have been attacked in that area. And, we know that you are one of our most dedicated Tamers, and with all of the others working as they are… well, we need your help hopefully saving those people, but at least getting to the bottom of all of these attacks. _Please_." He requested.

Grace blinked at him. "You're going to trust me with such an important task?" she whispered.

"You're one of our most devoted Tamers. So why not?" ChaosGallantmon asked.

Grace licked her lips. "Can I go and visit Joanna first?" she almost pleaded.

Julia's eyes quickly softened. "Whatever you need to do to prepare yourself, Grace, you do." She told the girl, motherly eyes shining on her.

Grace just _grinned_. "m'kay. Thank you _so_ much! I won't let you down! I'll get to the bottom of those disappearances, I swear it!" she insisted, making Julia laugh. "I know you will, kiddo. You've got your _father's_ strength." She replied. Grace's eyes saddened for a second, but then they _shone_. "Yes I do! He told me that before, and so did Gallantmon, and now you did, so it must be true!" she said. She then saluted her Chief, spun around, and ran out. Her three digimon following her (Lopmon was on her head) gasped in exasperation. They then followed.

ChaosGallantmon followed their backs with the fatherly look that he'd had even since he had been a BlackGuilmon. "Well, it's good to know that she doesn't get depressed when we say _anything_ about him, hmm?" he said. Julia nodded. "Yes, it certainly is."

-New place-

Lekismon stepped on the portal; the last in their group to do so. Grace requested Limit Valley, and smiled as the person said that she had to be _very_ careful. Apparently, seven different people had disappeared trying to get the message over to Chief Glare. Grace just smiled at her. "Don't worry, I've got my father's strength. Gallantmon, Daddy, and even Julia said so their selves. I'll know what to do if things get tough." She assured. "But thanks for the worry."

The woman shook her head. "Alright. I send you the best of luck." She said.

"Thanks then."

The woman finally set this portal for Limit Valley, and they headed out.

Once she was there, Grace had to cover her eyes. It was _bright_ there. She thought that her eyes would burn out before she was done with this mission! A shade appeared above her head; at first she thought it was a bird digimon, like a Biyomon. But then, once she glanced up, she found that Lopmon had kindly puffed out her ears to give her some shade. She smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Lopmon smiled down at her. "Anytime, Grace." She whispered.

With that, Grace started on her mission. She had no idea what she was looking for, or how to get there and yet… she did. She followed her feet as they lead her to her apparent destination. She ended up battling a few digimon, but hey, they did attack her first! There was a few Biyomon and Agumon, and a Renamon, and then she could have sworn she'd seen a Guilmon in the distance… life must hate her. After all, Agumon and Biyomon were her grandparents' digimon, who lived in the real world and had only been seen once when she wasn't even three when her parents brought her... and this boy that she couldn't remember the name or looks of… to visit them. Renamon was her mother's digimon. And, of course, Guilmon was her father's.

At a little intersecting point in the terrain is when Gaomon spotted a shape, and so figured that it was one of those missing. Solarmon detected the shape's digital scans, and found the Digivice on its hip to not be a Night Crow signal… but a Light Fang.

Grace's eyes widened in surprise and happiness- though she didn't know why- when she recognized the Light Fang. She started to jump and wave to get his attention, and the boy's attention was only attracted when a Kabuterimon buzzing above him directed to Grace.

"Grace?" he asked.

"Koh! What're you doing here, Koh? You can get yourself hurt! _Koh_!"

* * *

Yes! Done! Good, that was okay. It's a little cliffy, kind of, hope you don't mind. :) So yes, Koh is there. But why? Well… you'll find out next chapter. Sorry!

Please R&R (please)

With love…

Ja ne! :-)


	14. The Truth

**_Digimon World Dusk_**

The Truth

Special thanks to: _Gray vs Ale_: …Shh… you don't know anything… anyway, you'll find out this chapter… and his name is Ko_h_. Not trying to be mean but you said Ko_i_.

_The dragon of the moon and the sun_: Thank you very much! And actually, yes. Kinda. He was sent on a quest here for more… hmm, shall we say, sinister reasons? :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon…

* * *

Koh waved happily to his friend, and then rushed over to meet her. "I was going to tell you the same thing, stupid. What are you doing out here, it's so dangerous!" he exclaimed, wanting to reach forward and hug her and exclaim to the _heavens_ how happy he was to see that she was safe and that Glare hadn't come back for a second round. "Jeez, and here I thought that it would be Glare to kill you."

Grace's eyes softened. "Nope, don't you worry about that. Chief Julia sent me out here to investigate why none of our Tamers had made it through to your side, and there was interference in the signal or whatever. Something like that. So Julia and ChaosGallantmon sent me to investigate here, so here I am. But what are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

Koh smirked at her. "I'm here to find the Chief's remains."

Grace stopped walking right at that. She just froze and stared at Koh's back, until he turned around and stared at her, asking what was wrong. Grace found it hard to believe that he had to ask.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know that you miss him, and I know that you find it hard, but we can't leave his ashes here forever. It's been so long most of them have probably blown away already. Kinda gross to think about, but Chief Glare wanted to let Light Fang give Chief Jonah a _proper_ funeral, one with his 'body', or what's left of it, at least. He just told me to be careful in case someone attacked. Well… that's what he told me, at least. Oh come _on_ don't give me that look! I'm sorry that he died but it's not like it was _my_ fault." Koh snapped, turning away from her and wanting to continue on.

"Wait, wait… _WAIT_! What do you _mean_? My father didn't die _here_!" Grace exclaimed angrily. What did _Koh_ know about her father?

"Yeah he did. That's what Glare said, and what the newspaper said. 'A Sad Day for All of the Digital World, a Strong Chief Lost Forever in Limit Valley'. And then it went on to say that he was fighting this powerful fire digimon when it swerved around Gallantmon and burned Chief Jonah to death." Koh explained, cocking his eyebrow at her. "I find it hard to believe that you don't know how your own father died." He continued. "Pfft, you're probably just pulling my leg. It's not even funny, though. I would think that you would hold _some_ sort of respect for him, if you loved him as much as you at least _pretend_ to." He said.

Gaomon growled at him furiously. "Do _not_ say that about Grace or Jonah! Jonah was a great man, he would _never _allow that to happen!" He growled in total anger. How could someone say that?

Koh took a step back. "That's what I was told, I'm sorry if I offended you or whatever. But if he didn't die _here_, then what happened? Because I know that he's dead. And why would I _be_ here?" he asked.

Grace finally found her ability to speak. She dashed up to the orange-haired boy, and smacked his arm. "I am _not_ a liar! If my dad died here, then why did my little sister almost die as well, huh? Why did they both lose their _house?_ Someone set _fire_ to my dad's house when Gallantmon was out on patrol, and the others were sleeping, and he was already _dead_, and Joanna… Gaomon had to _save_ her… I was so _afraid_." She whispered, lowering her head.

Koh frowned, and pulled the young girl into a strong hug. "Well, she's safe now, right? She's recovering, right? She'll be fine. She's going to be an amazing Tamer, just like you, and just like your dad. I _know_ it. She'll be just fine…" he whispered. He started to rock her back and forth, and pet her head.

Lekismon and Solarmon watched her, rather surprised. They had yet to master one of the few techniques to calm a sad Grace. Rock her and rub her back. Yet… how did Koh manage to master it? They just stared at him in amazement.

Gaomon growled at them, still. "You will _not_ talk about Jonah like that!" he snapped.

"I'm _sorry_." Koh replied. "Glare _told _us all of that, and he told the _newspaper_, and then he told _me _to find his remains. What else am I supposed to believe but what I was taught?" he asked. He released Grace, and ruffled her hair, purposely messing up her goggles just to get on her nerves.

"_Koh_!" she squealed, trying almost desperately to fix them. She only huffed once they were perfect.

"Maybe we can do our missions together? I mean, mine's basically done, and I can't imagine Julia opposing us working together. Would you mind?" Koh offered. He glanced over to watch her, and held a hand out in the direction she had been headed. "If not… then ladies first." He said, bowing a little as though he were some butler.

Grace chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're such a _gentleman_." She said. She started forward, enticing her digimon to follow.

Koh just grinned, and insisted that she follow him. "Now then, what are you looking for, exactly?"

"…" Grace _still_ had no idea. How was she supposed to know? "Um… something that's… _interfere_-y." she said sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment, gosh, how stupid could she be?

Koh just laughed. "Okay, that helps, I think." He said, rolling his eyes. He turned to Kabuterimon. "Do you think you could help? Go a couple miles in all directions looking for something…" Koh snickered once, "_interfere_-y. Please."

Kabuterimon chuckled. "Alright. I'll be back." He said. He turned, and leapt off into the hot, sticky air.

Grace smiled. "Thanks, Koh. And, um… sorry, about getting mad at you. I… I get really defensive over my dad. Wanna keep walking?"

Koh smiled as they walked on. "It's fine. I shouldn't have said what I did…"

"It's not fine; you weren't to know! So… I see that your digimon digivolved… already…" Grace said, staring at her small pack of digimon trailing behind her.

Koh grinned. "Yeah. Gabumon will evolve soon too, she's less than half a level away." He said, petting his trusted digimon's head. "Coronamon, however, is a different story." He rubbed the back of his neck in a fashion that Grace recognized as something her father did, and sighed.

"I thought you only had two digimon. Why didn't you use your little Coronamon at the tournament!" Grace exclaimed suddenly.

"I only got Coronamon recently. After the tournament. I didn't trust hum enough yet to use him with Gabumon and Tentomon when Chief Glare was attacking you." Koh explained.

"…Can I ask you a question? I… I know that you had a mom, but I, like, never did… Can I?" Grace whispered. She blushed, and rubbed her elbow nervously.

"Besides the fact that you just did, you mean? Okay, shoot. What do you wanna know?" Koh asked. He was still rather sore on the subject of his parents.

"Um… you know, I have two questions now. Okay, so first off… What was your mom like?" Grace asked, curiosity rising in her veins.

Koh smiled again, and looked into the blaring sun. "My mom… was probably the scariest mother you will ever meet. She loves taking care of people… when they need her. She was so over-protective, she almost killed someone when they were picking on me. She only had one real digimon, her Renamon, and she loved her to death. She… she and my dad split up years ago, when I was really little, so I don't _really_ have a dad. I haven't even heard from him, though up to last year I got gifts from him every year for my birthday and for all the holidays and… yeah… It's still hard to talk about."

Grace smiled, and sat down on a nearby rock. "My dad always said that mom was just like you described your mom. Kinda weird, huh? Okay then… who was your dad? Did you know anything about him?" she asked.

He glanced at the ground, and watched a few digimon scurry away from the highest most accessible point in the valley. "He was a Chief. I guess I come from a family of Chiefs, since my mom was one too. I think he died, since I stopped getting things from him. So I'm basically by myself. His digimon was Gallantmon. That's all I really know, other than he was really brave and really kind. And mom said that he was stupid sometimes, too. But… a playful kind of stupid. Not like a dumb kind of stupid. He was supposed to be fairly smart when it came to things you can't learn in school." He said.

Grace frowned at that. "That's weird… and kind of uncomfortable. My dad was exactly the… the same…" her shoulders started to shake as she thought about her father again, how silly and playful he could be, but how serious he could be… how cruelly he died. "Oh, Daddy…"

Koh pulled her back into a hug. "How is that possible? Who was your dad's best friend? Mom only had one _real _one. Other than dad and Renamon…"

"What about you? What was yours?"

Koh grouched. "At the same time! One… two… three!" Koh and Grace closed their eyes, and cried at the same time, "_Henry Wong_!"

* * *

Haha! Surprise ending! Now do we know who their parents are? You'd better! It took me so long to finish this, I'm so sorry… I love this chapter, and how unstable Grace could be, and how sweet Koh is… I just love this whole story! I hope you liked it too!

With love…

Ja ne! :-)


	15. A Common Enemy Common Ground

**_Digimon World Dusk _**

A Common Enemy; Common Ground

Special thanks to: _Pkmn chaos_: shh... no one in their world knows that... it's a disguise... his alias. Do you understand how much pressure that would put on the kids if it were out that they were the kids of two of the Great Tamers? Takato, Rika, and Henry MADE this world. :D Good question though,

_The dragon of the moon and the sun_: thank you, I love him too. Did you notice that Grace is Bipolar at all? Or does no one else think that? Just out of curiosity...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

* * *

Gabumon searched Gaomon's eyes for truth… and stared in shock as he looked up at Koh in surprise and joy. Grace and Koh were staring at each other, unable to believe the other's words.

"You're not serious…" Grace said, her mouth hanging open. All of a sudden it made sense why her oldest memories were ones with another little boy about her age.

"_You're_ not serious! I mean… Mom said that Mr. Wong only hung out with she and dad and a couple of their weirdo friends… but they were his _best_ friends!" Koh exclaimed. His red eyes searched hers. But no, there was no lie, no joke. Only tears. "Grace…" he said. He took her in his arms again, and he could feel it… he started to cry himself, for the first time in a long time. They rocked each other, confused and hurt and lost.

Lekismon glanced at her Tamer and her friend… who now seemed to be more than a friend. She sighed. "Honey, honey, we've got a quest to work on, now. After the quest why don't we…" she couldn't think of anything possible. But she sighed, and used the most improbable thing there was. "Why don't we go ask Mr. Wong himself?"

Grace glanced up at her. "Is that even possible?" she asked. She smiled then. "of course it is! Okay, Lekismon, you're right. We should probably pay attention to the quest." She turned back to Koh, and said, "you don't mind? I know we were having a… _moment_, but…"

Koh sniffed, and rubbed at his eyes. "No, no. You're right. We have to keep our composure." He said. He shivered. "Okay, let's go find this thing."

They continued on, and fought many digimon, up until the point where Gaomon was almost ready to digivolve. Gabumon had already evolved into a regal-looking Garurumon.

It wasn't until after they had gotten to that point that a bruised and battered Kabuterimon finally landed at Koh's feet, and collapsed. Garurumon leapt up and caught him before he hit the ground or her Tamer.

"Kabuterimon? What happened, are you alright?" Koh asked.

Kabuterimon merely glanced at Grace, and whispered, "I found your interference," before falling unconscious.

Koh threw himself to his knees, tore his backpack from his back, and took out all of his medical supplies. "Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…" he pleaded. Tears filled his eyes.

Grace knelt on Kabuterimon's other side, and began to work on him with her medical supplies. "This interference is going to be very strong…" she commented.

"What makes you say that?" Koh asked.

"No In-training, Rookie, or even Champion could do _this_ to a flier. I think we should be a little worried about what we're going up against." Grace explained.

Koh's head shut up, and Grace could now see that tears were gushing from his eyes, creating two small rivers on his cheeks. "A _little_? Look at what he did to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon is my strongest digimon, he always has been! What are _we _gonna be able to do against _it_? When it did _this_?" he asked hysterically.

Garurumon quickly leaned down to lick his cheek motherly. "Honey, honey. You have to calm down. You're not helping him like this. And Grace," she turned to glance at the nervous, lavender-haired girl, "it's more important to fix Kabuterimon at the moment than to figure out what hurt him. He'll tell us when he's good and well."

Grace quickly nodded. She was just afraid for her own digimon's sake!

Koh struggled to wipe away his tears, but he sighed. For a while, he and Grace worked on Kabuterimon in silence. Finally, once they had done all that they could do, Koh sat, and crossed his legs. "You should go on, Grace. We'll catch up when Kabuterimon wakes up." He said.

Grace smiled, but she shook her head. "No. It's more dangerous for you here with Kabuterimon out of it. I'm not gonna leave you here to die." She assured.

Koh smiled. "Thanks."

-New place-

"Killing them there will not help further our plans, you know that. People are going to blame you for not sending someone else to go with Koh."

"And they'll blame Julia for not sending someone with Grace. So? Trust me, it will work." Glare snapped to his digimon. He cracked his knuckles.

"You know that Koh and Grace are two of the most favored Tamers in the Digital World. How will killing them get you anywhere?" Ophanimon continued.

"It will get them out of my hair." Glare said. He growled at that annoying thumping noise of their captive just next door.

"Their father will kill you the second you give him the chance." Ophanimon said.

Glare grinned, and glanced in their captive's direction. "Well we just won't give him that chance, now will we?" he sneered.

Ophanimon sighed. "You don't understand; they're only children. They've lost everything, they cannot lose each other." She insisted.

"I will do as I please." Glare snapped.

"_You will NOT let them be killed!_" she screamed in reply. "One of them looks up to you as his father. You took him in when he was only nine-"

"No, _you_ took him in. I did no such thing."

Ophanimon narrowed her eyes. "Either way, he looks up to you. Order Grimmon to _not_ kill them!" she ordered, her voice rising in motherly protection.

Glare glared back at her, but then sighed. "_Fine!_" he snapped. He picked up the transmitter, and cued into Grimmon's signal. "Grimmon, you cannot kill them." He hissed. Ophanimon smiled, and walked in the direction of the ex-chief. She rolled her eyes when she heard her Tamer continue, "but you can put them in the hospital for as long as you want."

"You know, you are a free digimon."

She glanced up, and smiled at their captive who, after having a fit of rage hearing what Glare wanted to do to his children, had calmed down enough to relax and smile. "Jonah," she said.

Jonah had relaxed considerably in such a short amount of time. Of course, Ophanimon could see why. His eyes were rimmed red. He was sitting cross-legged, and his powerful arms were holding him up from behind. His face looked happy, but his eyes were dead. "You don't _have_ to obey every single order he gives and you don't _have_ to agree with every plan of his. God knows if Gallantmon didn't like something I did he'd show _me_ why I messed it up. Or he'd just go into bratty teenager mode alongside the kids until I called it off." He said, smiling a little, probably at the thought of the three most important things in his world.

Ophanimon smiled at him again. "Well, that's Gallantmon. And besides, he's my Tamer."

"But you don't have to take all that. I'm his _captive_ and I don't take all that. Heck no." Jonah said, crossing his arms and sitting up straighter.

Ophanimon rolled her eyes. "Well maybe Gallantmon is just a little bit more carefree than me. Or maybe a little less focused." She said.

"I'd have to say more free." Jonah replied. "But really. You'll kill yourself if you do all that he says just when he says it. That's far too much stress for anyone to handle." He sighed and shook his head. "Way too much…"

Ophanimon frowned. He knew he was once again thinking about his family, probably his oldest daughter more than anyone; learning who she is, fighting without guidance, dealing with Joanna still being in the hospital… she may not have been there, but she would never forgive herself for having let that house be set aflame and that child nearly die.

"How… how are the kids coming along without me? Are they okay?"

Ophanimon smiled at the man as he drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "They are struggling, still, but they're recovering. Grace met Koh, you know, at the tournament. And they've kind of been friends since. All of the cities' digimon dedigivolved by some kind of… force. It was frightening, actually, seeing everyone around shrink back down to an egg." She sighed, and sat down in front of the bars of the cage the ex-Chief was trapped behind.

"What about Joanna?"

"She's still in the hospital. Though she will be released soon, I hear. She's recovering well, and can't wait to be able to run around and be free."

Jonah smiled at that. "I don't know who she gets that from; me or her mother." He commented lightly. Ophanimon smiled as well.

"Yeah. She's sweet." She frowned suddenly. "Glare tried to attack Grace. Tried to make me kill her. She's lucky Guilmon came to the rescue."

Jonah gaped, and glanced at her. "Really? Where is he? Does he… does he know where we are?" he asked.

Ophanimon shook her head solemnly. "No… but he does know that you're alive. I don't know how, but he does. That's what he's been doing; searching for you." She started to play with her other hand anxiously. "You two must have been really close for him to be able to tell that…" she whispered.

Jonah shrugged. "I got him two years before we're supposed to now. He and I have been through thick and thin. I'm not surprised that he knows. He'll probably know where I am…" he sighed and relaxed, crossing his arms behind his had as his own "father" had always done, and leaned back, grinning. "Any day now."

Ophanimon smiled at him fondly. "Yeah. Sure he will." Sometimes that man was a little too confident. She frowned, and sighed. "I've got to go, or Glare will think we're plotting something." She said. She couldn't help the smile that played across her face when Jonah smiled as Glare cried, "Ophanimon, where are you?"

"Too late."

* * *

I still think Grace is bipolar... :) So how was it? I didn't think it was that bad... I just wanted you guys to know that Ophanimon is not evil. Glare is, Ophanimon is not. She offered to take care of Koh when Crystal died :D. I love her. And Crystal. And Jonah... I love most of the characters, actually. I had planned to put the battle against Grimmon in this chapter, but then it was getting kinda long and taking a while with the conversation... and then the battle? Way too much. Next chapter = the battle, Koh comes over to Grace's to spend the night so that they can talk, and they be all ninja in their own ninja way... :D Henry comes in in a few chapters! Cannot wait for that! :D and Suzie, so that's gonna be a sweet chapter. Slowly, the Tamers characters mesh into the story... yeah... :) Please review, thanks for reading! ;)

With love...

Ja ne! :-)


	16. Grimmon

**_Digimon World Dusk _**

Grimmon

Special thanks to: _DragonMistress96_: Thank you for that longest-review-you've-ever-given-anyone! :) And yeah, I thought that she would. I really wanted to make her a good guy, I despise the thought that Ophanimon could ever be bad. And you're welcome for the motivation! :) They won't be coming in for a few chapters but it _will_ happen, promise!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Digimon.

* * *

"Whoa."

Kabuterimon had woken up about fifteen minutes ago. He nodded in agreement at Grace's statement.

The thing, whatever it was, was gigantic. Maybe this is what Light Fang thought killed Jonah. And, it was uglier than sin.

Even Koh stared up in shock and had enough nerve to step back in fear. Garurumon positioned herself in front of him, growling. Gaogamon, who had digivolved not ten minutes ago, growled and slipped in front of Grace. "Ch-Chief G-Glare said that it was big, but if he'd said how big I wouldn't have accepted the mission!" Koh exclaimed. His digimon nodded in agreement. He stared at his digivice, sighed, and released his last digimon. "We're gonna need all the help we can get…."

"Hey Ko- wow that is one ugly bug." Coronamon couldn't help but stare at it as it crouched and growled at him.

"You will call me Grimmon and I will take you down!" it growled.

"G-Grimmon?" Grace stammered.

Kabuterimon caught Grimmon's eye as the bug stood motionless in front of Garurumon. "Oh, so you're back for more? Fine. I will take you down along with the others." It growled.

Gaogamon growled, strangely protective. "No, we will take you down before you can hurt any of us! There're six of us here, and only one of you." He said.

Grimmon practically laughed. The Tamers both jolted in surprise. "Four Champions and two rookies. And two little humans. I'm so terrified." He growled. "SandYanmanmon!"

On cue, four flying giant dragonflies zipped in front of Grimmon and fluttered anxiously. "How about this. If you can beat them, you can face me. Go."

The SandYanmamon attacked. "Desert Storm!"

Gaogamon cried out as he leapt between the attacks and the Tamers. "No, Gaogamon!"

"I'm fine… Grace…" Gaogamon said. He struggled to his paws, and leapt to attack. "Spiral Blow!" One of the SandYanmamon cried out and hit the ground. It whimpered, and struggled to get back up, but Coronamon leapt forward and attacked it on the spot, killing it.

Gaogamon whimpered as he limped. He wished he'd had help in taking those attacks. But as long as Grace and Koh were okay, he would be fine.

Lekismon growled angrily. How could they dare hurt her best friend? "Moon Night Bomb!" she cried. A large water bubble grew on her Moon Gloves, and she chucked it between two SandYanmamon.

The two bugs didn't take much damage, but one did fall asleep. Solarmon and Coronamon kept on that.

There were two left. One was buzzing in and trying to take bites out of Garurumon, and the other was flying warily around Kabuterimon.

Grace noticed them glance at each other and smile, and she knew that they had a plan. Garurumon leapt back, flipped over Kabuterimon, and struck the SandYanmamon flying around her buggy friend with a Freeze Fang, and then landed on it, squashing it with her paws. "Electric Storm!" Kabuterimon cried. He dashed at the last enemy, and once in close range, zapped it to death. Their data floated away in the wind.

Gaogamon shook his paws out, and shook his whole body of the sand. He growled at Grimmon, who seemed rather surprised.

Garurumon slinked in front of Koh and growled as well, her fur rising until it was all standing on end. Lekismon and Kabuterimon stepped in front of them, with Coronamon and Solarmon by their sides protectively. Lopmon snuggled further into Grace's hair.

"Well? _Ladies first_." Kabuterimon spat.

Grimmon smiled. "Alright then. Power Cutter!"

All six digimon gasped in surprise as an attack came almost out of nowhere. Gaogamon hit the ground, his bad leg taking most of his attack. Kabuterimon fell to his knees.

"Kabuterimon, take off!" Koh called.

Kabuterimon glanced back, and smiled again. He jumped up and his wings started beating. He scooped Coronamon into his arms, and then dashed for Solarmon.

With three digimon up in the air and three on the ground, Koh hoped the battle would be in their favor. But no, apparently not.

"Call Dragonfly!"

Kabuterimon screamed as electricity shot through him. He fell to the ground.

"Lekismon!"

Lekismon leapt up and caught the three digimon. On the way down, both Rookies managed to shoot attacks at the evil thing. Grimmon brushed them off as though they were nothing. Lekismon growled. "You will not hurt my friends! Tear Arrow!" An arrow of ice came out of her back, and she caught it and sent it flying toward Grimmon. Grimmon flinched when it stabbed it. He took it, and threw it back at the digimon, hitting all of them with the side and making them hit the ground, surprised. "Doesn't matter. My orders are for _these two_!" it leapt at the opening, and started to attack Grace and Koh. "No!"

Koh, surprising himself, flung himself in front of Grace protectively. "Don't-"

An attack shot out, and it hit the ground in front of them, sending both Tamers flying back. "Grace, Koh!" Lopmon cried, puffing her ears out and floating to the ground

"Grimmon!"

Koh and Grace struggled to look up at where they had been previously. Koh coughed, and rubbed his aching ribs. "…Terriermon?" Grace asked.

The little rabbit growled. "Grimmon your orders were to not kill them."

"No one orders Grimmon around!"

"Then why are you listening to _him_?" Terriermon snapped.

Grimmon moved a bit to get a better angle to attack the two teens again and hurt them too badly to be out of the hospital anytime soon. Terriermon positioned himself again directly in front of the Tamers. "Don't even think about!" he growled.

"I listen to _him_ because he pays me well! But I will do what I want."

"No, you will not!" Terriermon snapped. His fur rose. "You will not hurt these children!"

Grace struggled to her knees, and next to her, Koh was almost on his feet. They watched their digimon as Lekismon lifted Solarmon and Coronamon into her arms. The two Tamers took out their digivices, and recalled the Rookies.

"This guy's tough." Lekismon said, hardly listening to Grimmon and Terriermon talk. Kabuterimon nodded. "But we can take 'im."

Garurumon and Gaogamon both nodded. Garurumon was panting, and Gaogamon was still limping a bit. Both were prepared, however, to face and do the impossible.

Grace and Koh were focusing on the conversation. "How do you think Terriermon knows who Grimmon's… leader is?" Koh whispered.

"No clue. I think he's trying to give us a diversion."

"And I think _they_ realize that…"

Grace glanced at their digimon and found them creeping closer to Grimmon. She smiled to herself a little.

Gaogamon had, the minute that Terriermon jumped in, realized that doing so was a diversion. He signaled to him, to get the other digimon's attention, and now was creeping up to it to get the perfect angle to attack. Lekismon's eyes flicked over, and immediately Terriermon and Lopmon knew what that meant. _Protect Grace and Koh._ Lopmon leapt from in front of Grace- where she'd fallen- to next to Terriermon.

"You think I'm afraid of two rookies?" Grimmon growled.

Lopmon snickered. "You should be!" she giggled. Terriermon growled alongside her. They were trying almost desperately to distract Grimmon so that Gaogamon and the others could get around and surprise it.

They shot off several attacks at it, attacks that Grimmon brushed aside. But, it was keeping him distracted long enough for the others to attack.

The Champions attacked. They leapt, every one of them with strong enough legs to propel them forward with little to no effort. Kabuterimon and Lekismon were trying to hit anywhere that they could. But Garurumon and Gaogamon- whose ancestors were hunters, whose own kinds were still hunters, who were even hunters themselves- had a plan; a destination. They knew what the deciding blow would be. The _throat_.

Of course, Grimmon noticed them at the last second, and it only had just enough time to spin around, but not enough to defend itself.

Lekismon struck its left arm, effectively taking the feeling out of it. That arm wouldn't be used. Kabuterimon aimed several well-aimed kicks to its back. And Gaogamon and Garurumon leapt onto its unusable arm, and jumped off, both catching it right in the throat.

Grimmon roared angrily, and swung its good arm to knock them off. It was severely injured though; it wouldn't last long. "You cannot defeat me! There _will_ be a day when Light will rule over Darkness, _He_ shall see to that!" it roared. It reached out its one good arm, and attacked all of the digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon included. "_Power Cutter!_" Lekismon hit the ground, clutching her right arm, growling and wincing in pain. Grimmon had put all its energy into that one attack. Kabuterimon could no longer fly, all his wings were hanging limply, but he managed to land right by the Tamers protectively. Gaogamon found his footing, not able to use his bad leg at all anymore; the pain was too great. Garurumon had a heaping gash in her stomach, but she would be fine. "No, _you_ cannot defeat_ us_! We are destined, I know it! Destined to stop whatever it is that _He_ is doing before the world plummets! Now go _away_!" she screamed. "_Blue Blaster!_" "_Spiral Blow_!" "_Moon Night Bomb!_" "_Electro Shocker!_" The digimon, all thankful that they didn't have to move much with those attacks, shot them off. No, they weren't the strongest attacks they'd used, but they didn't have to be.

Grimmon struck the ground, and growled. "The next time we meet, Tamers, you will not stand a chance." It whispered, but finally it stood, and leapt up, beating giant wings and diving off the mountain, probably to find a good place to rest.

Kabuterimon shielded the two Tamers from flying dust that came from the wings of the dark digimon. He panted, and hit his knees.

All around the two humans, their digimon dropped like flies. They were panting or curling into themselves to better heal, or both. Even Terriermon and Lopmon were unable to hold themselves up after the brutal Power Cutter had been delivered.

Grace collapsed to her knees by her most injured digimon, Gaogamon. "You were very brave, Gaogamon," she whispered, taking out her medicinal supplies and bandages.

Gaogamon smiled up at her, struggled up so he was laying on his stomach, and held out his bad paw. "Thank you Grace. I'll do anything that I can to help and protect you." He whispered, licking her face lovingly. Grace laughed. "I know that."

Koh and Grace went around to their digimon, healing them. Finally they fell back against Gaogamon and Garurumon.

Koh stared at her. "What are you gonna do after this?" he asked.

Grace shrugged, and glanced up at the bright, cloudless sky. "I want to know how our parents know each other. Maybe we can figure out how to do what Lekismon said?" she offered.

Koh blinked in confusion, and then remembered. "But how? I mean, so far as I know it's not possible."

Grace rested her head in her hands and sighed. "I… I don't know…" she said. Lopmon crawled into her lap. "What about your grandfather?" she said. She pushed on her arm gently. Grace blinked. "My grandfather? What do you…" She gasped, as she understood what Lopmon meant. "Right! Koh, my grandfather lives in the real world. He's _been here_ before, I know that. _And_ my dad lived here, and we have gone to visit Grandpa once or twice when Dad wasn't so busy. That means that _I've_ done it! _I've_ been to the real world! It is possible! In fact…" she bit her lip. "I know how to figure out how. If we find Guilmon again, we can ask him. He's been there too. He's seen Dad do it; he was old enough to remember. We _will_ get to the Real world!" she insisted.

Koh stared at her in surprise. "You've been there?" he asked, blinking in confusion. Then he smiled softly. "Alright. Tomorrow we can meet, like, here or somewhere and we can go and find him or something. Then we go to the Real World." He said.

Grace nodded. "Okay…" she said. She closed her eyes, and leaned back against Gaogamon's soft fur. She left herself bask in the bright sunshine. She sighed. "I haven't had any friends over in a while…" she thought aloud, opening her eyes once, and then closing them again.

Koh cocked an eyebrow at her. "Me either. 'Course, I don't have all that many friends in Sunshine. They all respect but do what they can to avoid. Especially since I live with Chief Glare." He said, turning around to check the bandage on Garurumon's stomach.

Grace glanced at him. "That's sad." She said. She sat up, letting Gaogamon do the same.

Koh shrugged. "You get used to it."

Grace rubbed her chin in the classic 'thinking' gesture. "You know what? You're gonna stay at my house tonight. Then we can go right away in the morning. After all, I've had Newton over and no one cares. I don't see why _you'll_ be any different."

Koh groaned, and looked at her. "I'm a boy they don't know that well. I haven't known you for more than a month. _And_ I'm Light Fang. All the more reason not to trust me, especially with what Glare did."

"Yeah but you helped me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah. You didn't attack, and you _came_ to help. Glare didn't do that." Grace said. "Oh come on, please? I have a guest room and everything. And then we can head out and look for him. Pleeeaaaase…" she whimpered. She pouted at him, and gave him giant puppy eyes that, as a child, had fooled her father into doing many a thing with her.

Koh sweat dropped, and turned away from her. "No, Grace." He heard her whine. "Grace, you're not a dog." He commented. She whimpered, and whined, sniffing loudly. "Grace!" his composure broke and he glanced at her. "Fine! Fine… but if something goes wrong, like you get blamed for having me over, I will either leave, or won't come over again." He said.

Grace squeaked, throwing her arms around him. "Yeah! Thanks, Koh… It's been lonely lately, especially without Dad and Joanna…" she said.

Koh smiled and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I can imagine." He said.

Grace smiled at him. "Okay, we should go now. We're sitting one-hundred foot ducks." She said, directing to the large digimon surrounding them.

Gaogamon obediently curled closer to himself.

"No, it's fine Gaogamon. I'm just saying. C'mon Koh." She said, standing and holding out a hand for Koh.

Koh smiled and took it. Once they were up, they recalled their digimon.

Grace bit her lip. She looked up at the sky. "How often do you cry for your mama? Do you ever?" she asked.

Koh's eyes softened, and they traveled to the sandy ground. "I… not much anymore. I _was_ pretty young when she died. But it used to be all of the time. Why? Do you still?" he asked. His red eyes glanced up into her violet ones. "Not that it's bad…"

"No, no, of course not. I know that it's not bad. And I… I can't help it. I cry all of the time for him and for the way that he died and the family that he left behind… but I can't help but be happy for him because he's going to go and see the woman that he's always loved. I just wish that I could see him one more time and I wish that he could see me pass my Chief test and I'd just like for him to _be there_. That'd be nice. You know what I mean?" Grace whispered.

Koh nodded in understanding. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. I sometimes pray that Mom can at least see me when I'm doing something good or something. Just so that she can be proud of me."

Grace watched him. Then she smiled. "I'm sure that she is."

-New place—

Coronamon hopped down from where he'd spent the night, snuggled up to Koh in the guest bed. He yawned. It was pretty early in the morning, but he could hear some commotion from downstairs.

"Lekismon, don't." Wasn't that Gaogamon? What was going on downstairs? He went to the door, and slid it open and closed to let Koh sleep some more- it _had_ been a long night of staying up to talk.

"I have to tell her! I think she knows what we think, certainly Guilmon gave her a clue!" That was Lekismon. What were they talking about? He went down the stairs.

Gaogamon was at the door, Lekismon heading toward Grace's room.

"You're the one that's about to run off." Lekismon mocked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, to find proof! Listen, I want it to be true, more than anything. It'd help her so much. But… but there's nothing that we can do without proof! If we tell her, and it turns out it's not true… she'll go into a breakdown again, you know that! You _know_ that! Why would you want to do that to her?" Gaogamon demanded.

Solarmon was watching them, not sure which side to agree with. He bit his lip and turned to the window to look out into the skyline toward Light Fang. Could it ever be true? Could the Chief really be alive?

"Running off won't help either! Listen, you know that she'll find out either way!"

"So why don't you just stay where you are, both of you?" Solarmon whispered.

"_Because!"_ both digimon screeched at him. He quickly hid.

Lekismon almost immediately felt bad. Gaogamon's temper started fading. "Solarmon, I'm sorry, but… I can't keep this anymore. If the Chief is alive, then I want… I want her to at least know that. I just get this feeling that he's around still." She whispered.

"But she's stressed already. Don't you think this'll do more to her? You guys, Joanna's getting out in a week's time. She's been prepping a room for her, and she wants to find a way into the Real World and I just really don't think that this is a good idea. And with everything that Glare is doing to her as well, I'm surprised she hasn't lost her mind yet!" Solarmon whispered innocently. He glanced between his friends. "And I just _really_ don't think that telling her something that maybe isn't true, or going off to find the truth yourself, is going to help anybody. Stay _here_ and help her get over her _father_ before you go and try to do something that'll tear her apart. _Please_. I can't take care of her by myself."

Gaogamon glanced up towards Grace's room, and then toward the open door. He sat. "I guess… I guess you're right. Maybe we should just leave it as it is." He agreed.

Coronamon stepped out towards them. "…What are you guys talking about? You're going to wake Koh and Grace." He said.

All three of them glanced at him, and he shrank down. Gaogamon glanced up at the other two, and sighed. "Can you keep a secret? In the very least from Grace and Koh?"

Coronamon quickly nodded. "What is it?"

Lekismon licked her lips, and crouched in front of the Rookie. "We think… well, all three of us have a feeling that Grace's dad… that Chief Jonah is alive. Alive, but hurt maybe, certainly trapped and unable to get home. We have to find him, but Solarmon's right. We cannot tell Grace, not matter what we do. And if we tell Koh, he'll probably tell Grace."

Coronamon nodded again. "Really? How do you know?" he asked.

"It's just a feeling. Lekismon had it first, but now all of us have it… even Lopmon and Phascomon. We just want her to be happy but would causing her extreme happiness stress her out and ruin her life more?" Gaogamon replied.

Coronamon's ears went down, and the three partners all seemed to agree with each other.

They all heard the sound of a bed rustling, and soon Grace came trudging down.

With a single flick of her eyelid, Lekismon told Coronamon that if another word were spoken about what they'd been saying, he'd be one deleted digimon.

* * *

Fail ending, right? Haha... Okay, I'm sorry, I said more would be in this but it was getting too long of a wait and such... and I just wanted to be done with it. But the rest of what I said last chapter will be in the next chapter, I think. Yeah, it will be, because they're gonna be ninja...

Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!

With Love...

Ja ne! :-)


End file.
